A valsa da meia-noite, parte 3
by BiaSFA
Summary: A saga continua! #SPANKFIC #Linguagem adulta
1. Chapter 1

**Foi esmagador. A valsa da meia-noite volta, com força total!**

**Obrigada meninas, amo todas! Espero que amem a fic, sinceramente!**

**Vou postar o primeiro capitulo em breve, mas fiquem com um curto prologo!**

_PROLOGO_

Agência de namoro: O vampiro Galanteador.

"Agnes está on line"

Robert sorri.

"Robert diz: Oi minha flor de roseira!"

"Agnes diz: Oi meu gato do cerrado!"

"Robert diz: Vamos nos ver hoje de novo? Quero muito conhecer seus dois filhos e seus netinhos"

"Agnes diz: Claro que vamos, por que não vem aqui na minha casa de trás suas meninas?"

"Robert diz: Vamos unir familias?"

"Agnes diz: Claro que vamos, Carlisle e Esme precisam de irmãos para implicar. As 8?"

"Robert diz: Combinado, te vejo mais tarde!"

Robert colocou o Blazer e sorriu. Tinha conseguido achar uma namorada, e, quem sabe, uma esposa.


	2. Chapter 2

Como todo mundo aqui no grupo sabe, a coisa andou meio bagunçada nas últimas duas semanas, e agora, normalizou. Agradeço a paciência de todo mundo, e o carinho que sempre demonstram, seja por reviews ou por PM. Como eu disse, essa nova fiction nem tinha exatamente uma trama feita, mas coloquei pra votação e CHAZAM! Descobri que tem mais gente me lendo do que eu imaginava. Resultado disto: Criei uma trama e tirei "A valsa da meia-noite" da gaveta mais uma vez! Embora eu ainda não saiba como tudo vai desenrolar, posso garantir, vou fazer tudo que eu puder para que essa fiction seja melhor do que as outras!

AVISO: RATED T (16 anos)

POVBELLA

Era estranho estar de volta para aquela cidade, onde as ruas pareciam agora tão mudadas. Imaginei se meu pai ainda estaria ali, curtindo sua aposentadoria em algum canto escuro da cidade. Imaginei muitas coisas. Eu queria ver Jacob. Eu queria poder sair um pouco daquela rotina que me consumia. Enquanto nossa família aumentava eu e Edward descobrimos muitas coisas, entre elas, que tinhamos uma avó muito maluca, mas adorável, chamada Agnes.

A vovó era uma pessoa forte, de coração enorme e punho de ferro. Ela transformou nosso lar, e agora, pouco menos de um ano depois de voltar para Forks, ela tinha um namorado.

A notícia caiu como uma bomba: A vovó estava namorando.

Meu pai e minha mãe não estavam levando aquilo numa boa, afinal, o cara, o tal Robert, ia ser pai adotivo dos dois. Então, era assim que eles se sentiam sobre adoção? Eu tinha sido adotada porque queria, mas meus irmãos foram forçados neste mundo.

Carlisle, mais do que outra pessoa, devia entender isso. Os dois pareciam estranhos, frios, andando pelos cantos. Eu ainda tinha meus pais, mas sentia a tensão dos dois e, embora eu não visse acontecer, sabia que minha vó batia muito nos dois.

As vezes, quando eu estava na cozinha com a minha mãe, sentia a tensão dela, a inquietude, os pés se mexendo demais e sabia: Ela ia apanhar. Muitas vezes, eu via meu pai saindo pelo corredor, andando assustado, com os cabelos bem lavados demais e dor obvia que eu bem conhecia de ter a bunda esquentada pela mão da mãe.

Eu tentava entender tudo, mas Alex era minha irmã, tinha 26 anos quando foi transformada e meu pai batia nela (E muito por sinal). Meus pais não eram diferentes para a vovó, eram filhos dela, que erravam e eram punidos.

O clima na casa mudou. Tudo parecia um pouco mais tenso, e os meninos estavam aprontando menos. Eu sabia que hoje o tal Robert vinha conhecer a família e sabia o que isso significava: Uma enorme tensão pros meus pais.

Conhecer um pai adotivo, assim, sem querer, devia ser horrível. Alías, tenho que perguntar isso pra Rosalie, ela entende melhor do que ninguém o que é ser adotada a força.

Eu estava me arrumando, quando Edward entrou e me pegou de roupas íntimas e blusa na mão. Ele estava tão assustado, que encostou a porta e ficou parado ali, procurando o que fazer com as mãos.

- O que foi Ed?

Ele sacodiu a cabeça negativamente e depois me olhou quase rindo.

- O Robert é calvo.

Eu ri também.

- Ele é um senhor, tem que ser calvo.

- E gordo...e... baixinho... e usa óculos...e...

- Pare, Edward. - Eu o repreendi.

- Ele é inglês.

Mordi os lábios.

- A vovô o ama.

Isso todo mundo sabia. A vovó jamais traria pra casa um homem em que não confiasse cegamente. Pra ela, sua família era importante demais pra correr esse risco. Eu enfiei a blusa e virei pro Edward.

- Olha, vamos deixar eles se entenderem sozinhos, sem se meter. O papai e a mamãe já estão tensos demais, vamos dar um tempo em aprontar.

- O Robert vai pedir ela em casamento. - Ele anunciou. - Ouvi no momento em que ele entrou aqui com as duas filhas.

- E como são as duas filhas? Nossas tias?

- Bonitas. - Edward disse. - Uma tem a idade de Jane, e a outra deve ter a idade de Alex.

- Essa casa tá virando um zoologico. - Ri pegando a calça. - Vamos descer e cumprimentar todo mundo?

- Estou pronto quando você estiver, pronta, minha Bella.

POVESME

Aquela era, definitivamente, a situação mais estranha da minha vida. E olha que tenho uma vida longa! Eu estava sentada na sala, de vestido amarelo e cabelo penteado, ao lado de Carlisle de jeans e camisa de manga curta de botão azul, enquanto nossa mãe andava para cumprimentar o homem branco demais chamado Robert, de seus 50 anos e suas duas filhas ruivas.

Elas seriam minhas irmãs.

Carlisle, estava nervoso com a idéia de ter um pai. Obvio, ele tinha passado mal bocados com pais antes. No mais, eu nunca tinha tido um pai assim, e a idea me apavorava. Eu sabia que minha querida mãe pretendia se unir a ele, e logo Robert faria parte do nosso pequeno-grande lar.

- Filhotes, quero que conhecam seu novo pai, o Robert, e suas manas, Juliana e Valentina.

Carlisle nada falou, mas apertou minha mão por baixo dos olhos de nossa Agnes.

- Eles são adoraveis, Agnes, meu docinho de xuxu!

- As suas tambem meu machão lindo.

Absurdamente constrangedor. Absolutamente constrangedor!

- Robert se muda pra ca esta semana. - Agnes anunciou.

- O QUE?! - Eu e Carlisle gritamos.

- Se comportem, afinal, ele vai ser pai dos dois, e as regras que valem pra mim...valem pra ele.

Deus que me perdoe o palavreado mas... oh, merda, estamos fudidos!


	3. Chapter 3

**GIRLS NOVAS, BEM VINDAS. **

**ADORANDO O APOIO! E AGORA, ME DIGAM, O QUE QUEREM VER POR AQUI?**

**BEIJOS PRA TODAS!**

POV CARLISLE

Ao inferno com tudo. Eu tinha novos membros na familia. Agora eu entendia as crianças quando haviam novos irmãos na casa. Eu olhava as duas meninas na sala, e minha mãe anunciando que Robert ia ser meu pai e de Esme. Como lidar com aquilo tudo? O que eu sabia sobre ter um pai além das violências que meu pai praticou comigo no passado? Robert me olhava com um sorriso, todo orgulhoso, e isso me deu calafrios.

Eles queriam aplicar as mesmas regras, e isso significava que aquele homem ia se meter na minha vida. Eu não pedi por isso! Enquanto os olhos de Esme ficavam confusos, e os das minhas novas irmãs: Valentina e Juliana, ficavam felizes. Elas pareciam meninas felizes e bem ajustadas na vida.

A verdade era que as coisas iam mudar.

- Valentina, querida, por favor, me pegue um copo de sangue.

Robert pediu e a menina obedeceu.

- Ela é tão certinha! - Esme comentou comigo. - Agora eu sei como os meninos se sentem com Alice!

A comentário dela me fez sorrir, e logo Robert se virou pra mim.

- Muito bem, Carlisle, certo?

- Sim, senhor.

A resposta foi automatica e com muito medo. Era meu novo pai, e eu sentia-me acuado.

- Vamos nos dar todos muito bem!

- Eles são uns amores! - Agenes garantiu. - Vai amar todos eles, meu docinho de xuxu melado de doce de leite!

Era constrangedor. Muito constrangedor.

- Quando vai se mudar pra nossa casa, Robert?

- Ele vai mudar pra nossa casa?! - Eu gritei. - A casa é minha!

Dona Agnes me olhou torto.

- Ele vai se comportar, Robert, meu docinho.

Esme se virou pra mim.

- Por favor, procure evitar encrencas hoje!

O pedido dela foi sincero, mas eu precisava do meu lar intacto, e nem sabia se queria um pai novo!

As duas meninas ruivas se sentaram perto de mim, sorrindo muito largamente. Eu gostei das duas, era Robert que me preocupava.

- Quer conversar a sos? - Ele perguntou. - De homem pra homem?

Eu concordei.

- Robert... eu... - Minha mama se meteu.

- Pode deixar, eu e ele vamos nos dar muito bem. - Robert garantiu. - Podemos usar seu escritório?

- Claro. - Concordei.

Os corredores apreciam um pouco mais largos agora, eu sentia que aquela seria uma casa para uma nova vida, em que eu seria uma criança de novo.

Eu abri a porta, permitindo que o homem entrasse e logo a encostei, cruzando os braços.

- Sente-se. - Ele mandou.

Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia ordens naquele local.

Eu sentei, procurando o conforto de uma cadeira almofadada.

- Eu sei que esta preocupado. Imagino que seja pelo fato de estar ganhando um novo pai. Agnes me contou do seu passado.

Eu tremi.

- Ela não tinha esse direito.

- Sua mãe te ama, Carlisle, ela queria que se sentisse confortavel comigo.

- Robert, com todo respeito, os dois vão se casar?

- Sim.

- O senhor vai ser meu pai.

- Eu gostaria.

- Minha mãe te deu todo direito de...cuidar de mim e de minha esposa.

- Vão ser como meus filhos.

- Faça o que quiser comigo, mas seja delicado com Esme. - Abaixei a cabeça.

- Carlisle. - Ele suspirou. - Olhe pra mim.

Eu demorei, mas ele esperou. Olhei nos olhos dele.

- Jamais a machucaria.

Como senti confiança na voz dele, concordei.

- Podemos ser amigos? - Perguntei, nervoso.

- Sim, claro que sim. Eu adoraria.

Eu sorri.

- Obrigado, Robert.

E que Deus me ajudasse que este homem fosse bem diferente da minha Agnes quando se trata de cuidar dos filhos!

POVJANE

Eu estava descendo as escadas quando ouvi minha querida vovozita conversando com minha mãe e duas meninas, minhas tias, imagine. O lar ia ser maior ainda agora. A casa dos Cullens, minha casa! Eu tinha me tornado uma deles.

Eu enfiei o corpo na sala, procurando por minha mãe, quando Agnes sorriu pra mim.

- Jane, querida! Valentina tem sua idade!

Eu olhei dando de ombros pra menina.

- Ela tem cara de retardada. - Mordi os labios.

- Leve ela pro seu quarto!

Eu queria muito brincar com ela, apenas Emmett brincava comigo, e eu sentia falta das minhas bonecas.

- Ela parece estupida.

- Valentina, acompanhe Jane.

A menina se levantou e veio caminhando lentamente, eu segurei ela pelo pulso, esperei sairmos da sala e sorri. Ali, eu estava segura dos olhares curiosos.

- Quer brincar de barbie?

A menina quase pulou de alegria, eu tinha ganhado uma amiga ali.

- Adoraria!

POVJULIANA

Eu queria sair correndo dali. Eu sentia a dor de todas as pessoas, bastava encostar nelas, e encostando em Carlisle senti dor, desespero e amor pelos filhos. Meu pai amava Agnes, e eu queria que ele fosse feliz.

- Dona Agnes? - Eu falei.

- Oi boneca?

- A senhora pode me ajudar a tomar um banho?

- Mais claro que posso!

Eu queria fazer amizade com ela, e me aproximar para poder ajudar meu pai a ser feliz ali. Ele merecia! Perdeu a esposa e agora, eramos apenas os 3, sozinhos, e eu queria uma nova esposa para ele.

- Vamos? - Ela segurou meu pulso.

- Claro.

Enquando eu saia, senti que Esme ficou surpresa pelo meu movimento.

- Esta brincando comigo! - Esme disse jogando os ombros pra cima.

- Quer tomar banho, Esme? - Agnes perguntou.

Eu senti a energia de Esme.

- Pode deixar, Agnes. - Eu sorri. - Ela vai ficar bem sozinha.

E pisquei pra ela, e ela entendeu meu poder.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE LUTO**

Hoje, as 10 horas, eu perdi provavelmente uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Minha amiga Marina, uma das melhores amigas do peito, de todas as horas, quem dormia e acordava comigo trocando mensagens, SMS, e risos alegres comendo pizza. Nem consigo contar quantas vezes passamos noites em claro, pintando as unhas juntas, fazendo escova no cabelo uma da outra, simplismente vendo um filme.

Ela fez muitas escolhas erradas, mas, quem nunca fez? Dessa vez, o mundo decidiu que era hora dela partir.

Eu estou tentando nao ser egoista, e, deixar ela ir, quando desejava mais do que TUDO ela aqui comigo.

Vou agora acordar todos os dias, esperando o telefone tocar, ou voce aparecer, e...vai ser dificil entender.

Marina, eu nao sei onde voce esta, e nem como voce esta, mas eu espero que ai em cima, esteja melhor do que aqui embaixo.

O que voce foi fazer, hein, minha amora? Como vou sentir sua falta! O que eu posso, possivelmente fazer, sem voce aqui do meu lado? O que aconteceu com nosso planos de voce ser madrinha dos meus filhos, e eu dos seus? Dos nosso churrascos de domingo? De seremos vizinhas aqui no sul? Tudo isso foi perdido?

Fui eu quem errei? Eu que devia ter te falar que o caminho que tomou nao era o melhor? Onde foi que eu errei com voce, minha amiga?

Eu quero voce de volta... quero voce aqui, comigo! Que se dane que seja egoismo!

Mas tambem desejo que voce seja feliz...desejo que esteja em paz...

Voce vai deixando um pedacinho de voce, e levando um de mim...

Eu te amo, te amo, te amo...

Minha agora anjinha Marina...

Seja feliz...

Vou te levar comigo, em todos os momentos da minha vida! Prometo!

Fique em paz!

Hurt - Christina Aguilera

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face You told me how proud you were, but I walked away If only I knew what I know today, ooh ooh

I would hold you in my arms I would take the pain away Thank you for all you've done Forgive all your mistakes There's nothing I wouldn't do To hear your voice again Sometimes I wanna call you But I know you won't be there

Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside, but I wouldn't admit Sometimes I just wanna hide, cuz it's you I miss And it's so hard to say goodbye when comes to this, ooh yeah

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do To have just one more chance To look into your eyes And see you are looking back

Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself, ooh ooh

If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I missed you since you've been away Ooh ooh, It's dangerous It's so out of line to try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself... By hurting you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigada a todos que me ligaram, deixaram whatsapp, recadinhos no facebook, PM ou uma review perguntando como estou, oferecendo apoio, etc. **

**Acho que vai demorar um tempo pra eu conseguir melhorar e não me sentir um caco, mas, escrever sempre me ajudou, então vou fazer isso mesmo. **

**Beijos pra todas, amo vcs!**

POVESME

Então a menina tinha poderes de sentir a gente. Sentimentos, dores talvez.

Como eu poderia saber? Ela tinha subido com minha mãe, e eu estava agora na sala, observando as paredes. Foi quando Rosalie entrou, com o olhar um pouco baixo e se sentou no meu lado.

- Como a senhora se sente?

Ela me perguntou.

Eu me sentia deslocada, humilhada, e com muito medo.

- Bem.

- Mentira. - Rosalie engoliu seco. - Se tem uma coisa que eu entendo mãe, é medo.

- Isso é problema meu, Rosalie, se preocupe com suas coisas.

Eu havia sido um pouco grossa, sabia disso.

- Mãe, quando eu fui adotada não queria nada disso. Não queria uma mãe, nem um pai, e odiava a ideia de que os dois cuidariam de mim, me disciplinariam e... tudo envolvido com isso. Mas sabe o que sempre a senhora me disse?

Eu olhei pra ela.

- "Sou sua mãe, e não tem motivos pra ter medo ou vergonha de mim".

Eu mordi os lábios, olhando com cara de choro para Rosalie. Ela, talveez mais do que ninguem, me compreendia.

- Estou com medo, filha.

- Nem tem motivos pra isso, eu vi como Robert olha para a senhora, mãe. Ele vai te amar muito.

Isso me acalmou de um jeito que eu nem sabia que precisava ser acalmada.

- Obrigada, Rosalie.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- De nada, mãe.

Foi quando Carlisle voltou para a sala, com um olhar um pouco mais calmo, ao lado de Robert.

- Onde estão as meninas? - Ele perguntou.

- Valentina foi com Jane brincar e Juliana foi pro banheiro com Agnes. - Eu avisei.

- Excelente. - Robert sorriu. - Querem comer alguma coisa?

Rosalie sorriu, segurando minha mão para me passar confiança.

- Sabe de uma coisa? A gente ia adorar. - Ela responder por mim.

POVJULIANA

Eu não ficava nua na frente de outra mulher faziam muitos anos. Meu pai sempre me via daquela forma, mas eu queria Agnes mais mãe. Eu sabia que ela queria fazer meu pai feliz e isso me daria tempo para conversar com ela sobre Esme e Carlisle.

Nua, no meio do banheiro, evitei me cobrir com as mãos, mesmo morrendo de vergonha.

- A senhora tem filhos lindos. - Eu disse.

- Ora, obrigada, docinho.

Ela ligou o chuveiro.

- Eles não gostam de ser cuidados assim, não?

- Não. - Agnes sorriu. - Eles tiveram os problemas deles, minha cara.

Isso, eu tinha sentido.

- Poderia conversar com eles, sobre isso, acho que ia ajudar.

- Conversar? Carlisle fala muito pouco e Esme chora antes mesmo da primeira frase.

Eu compreendi. Agnes nem sabia como, e, com o pensamento arcaico dela, eu achei melhor eu mesma falar com Esme sobre o passado dela e poderia pedir pro meu pai falar com Carlisle sobre o passado dele. Agnes tinha problemas demais a atormentando, tinha uma grande familia, e ela dava todo carinho que tinha. Uma boa mulher.

- Entre querida.

Eu olhei pro chuveiro, e pra ela, com sabonete nas mãos. Suspirei. Ela ia me tocar.

- Sim, senhora. - E caminhei para o chuveiro.

POVOLIVER

Tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado. Tudo.

Armas apostos.

Lista de fugitivos das colônias.

E que fossem me chamar de terrorista, que fosse pelo motivo certo.

Eu não ia viver em um mundo onde eles existiam.

Olhei o site de namoro "O vampiro galanteador" e sorri.

A armadilha perfeita para roubar dados.

Eles iam ver uma coisa. O mundo seria dos humanos novamente, e eles, voltariam pro inferno de onde sairam.

Eu e meu grupo iriamos mostrar o horror para eles.

**Meninas, eu seeiiii o capitulo ficou curto :(**

**Ainda estou muito abalada, tentei postar bastante hoje, mas foi tudo que consegui tirar de mim.**

**Espero que entendam!**


	6. Chapter 6

POVCARLISLE

Eu peguei minha esposa pela mão aquela noite e a levei para nosso quarto onde encostei a porta, esperando privacidade. Ela parecia tão tensa e preocupada. Olhei fundos nos olhos dela e esfreguei as mãos nos seus ombros.

- Como se sente?

Ela quase riu de mim.

- Isso é um pesadelo.

Eu concordei.

- Podia ser pior.

- Como?

Eu não sabia.

- Pode ser. - Dei de ombros. - Vai saber!

Como os dois estavam tremendo, eu a segurei entre minhas mãos e sorri.

- Meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem.

Esme se enrolou em mim, agarrando minha cintura junto da dela.

- Achei que houvessemos passado desta fase. Somos os pais, Carlisle.

- Somos. - Concordei. - Ora, Esme, Alex tem 26 anos e fazemos o mesmo com ela.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Por que? Por que ela é sua filha? - Eu sorri. - Agora esta sendo injusta, meu amor.

Se Esme pudesse responder a altura, ela o faria, mas acabou engolindo as palavras e me sorriu sinceramente um sorriso largo e bem dela.

- Quando se para para pensar na ideia, acaba sendo engraçado.

- O que pode ser engraçado?

- Acha que eles fazem sexo?

Eu engoli seco.

- Esme querida, eu pretendo comer algo hoje.

Ela riu.

- Quando vai parar de ser super protetor, Carlisle?

Eu segurei o rosto dela entre minhas mãos.

- Não esta me contando algo.

Era pra ter sido uma pergunta, mas eu conhecia aquela mulher bem demais.

- Estou escondendo algo. - Admitiu.

- Quer me contar, minha cara?

Ela mordeu os labios, parecido como Alice fazia quando sabia que estava encrencada comigo. Isso me fez dar um sorriso interno. Esme não tinha cara de menininha, mas nesta cena, pareceu muito com minhas filhas preste a apanhar.

- Esme...

- Eu não posso. - Ela disse nervosa.

- Esconder de mim? - Fiquei surpreso. - Esme! Por favor!

Ela suspirou, segurando meu braço e encostando a cabeça ali.

- Se eu te contar, vai me punir por si mesmo.

Agora eu tinha ficado preocupado. O que poderia ser?

- Querida, temos pais, me conte e vamos decidir juntos o que fazer.

Ela levantou a manga da roupa, e me mostrou um corte largo, clinicamente limpo e reto.

Esme tinha tentado se matar antes, quando eu a conheci, ela tinha perdido um filho e tinha tentado morrer. Desde então aquilo era uma sombra na nossa vida, e nada mais. Ela tinha uma vida feliz. Tinha filhos, pais, tinha a mim.

- Não quero morrer. - Ela explicou finalmente. - Vi Rosalie e Bella fazendo isso tantas vezes que imaginei que seria uma boa forma de alivio.

Agora ela me parecia uma criança.

- Que tipo de escolha foi essa, Esme? O que diabos estava pensando? Que eu não veria isso? Que nossa mãe não veria isso?

Eu caminhei pra longe ela, para ter algo para fazer com as mãos que não fosse acertar o bumbum dela.

- Carlisle.

- Não. - Eu precisava pensar com clareza.

- Por favor.

- Pelo amor de deus, Esme, onde estava com as ideias? Em que ponto chegou com essa sua birra de não querer ser controlada? Pois bem, acaba de provar que precisa dos pais aqui!

Eu estava muito revoltado.

- Não preciso.

- Seu comportamento me diz o oposto. - Eu fechei a mão forte.

- Não brigue comigo.

- Não. - ri ironicamente. - Nem tenho pra que fazer isso, Esme. - E pensei em Agnes. - Tem mãe e pai pra isso.

- Carlisle... por favor... - Ela chorava sinceramente.

- Calada! - Eu gritei. - Procurou isso sozinha!

- Não seja frio assim comigo!

- Frio? - Eu ri alto. - Frio? Acha que eu seria frio se não me importasse? Eu estou me controlando pra não te tomar nos joelhos e te dar uma surra eu mesmo!

Ela deu um passo pra tras.

- Não vou fazer isso. - Garanti. - Deveria, Esme, mas se eu colocar as mãos na sua bunda... eu te machuco. - Admiti.

- Carlisle, não conte pra eles, juro que não vai se repetir.

- Não vai mesmo. - Estufei o peito indo pra porta. - Vou garantir isso.

POVESME

Ele saiu do quarto, como um furacão me deixando sozinha com minhas ideias. Eu tinha tanta liberdade e gostava dela, tinha me esquecido como era ter um mãe por perto. A ideia, na hora, pareceu tão boa, e agora, eu estava amargamente arrependida. Eu pensei que Carlisle brigaria comigo, mas entenderia e o assunto morreria ali, tão rapido quanto se iniciou. Agora, ele tinha ido para nossa mãe e eu sabia que ele estava puto comigo.

Poucas vezes brigamos assim, e eu estava aos cacos, sozinha, e esperando uma surra maior do que a que eu poderia medir na minha mente.

Imaginei se meus filhos estariam em casa, mas sabia que mesmo ouvindo, não iam me ajudar. Meu orgulho morreu ali.

Quando Agnes apareceu na porta, e a encostou com calma, tive medo. Queria poder negar aquela surra, mas sabia que não tinha pra onde fugir.

- Filha.

A voz dela era calma e baixa. Eu abaixei a cabeça. Como Carlisle tivera coragem de fazer aquilo comigo? Me denunciar!

- Tire a blusa.

- Eu posso explicar. - Eu disse depressa.

- Eu mandei tirar.

A voz dela nem subiu um tom, ela estava calma e controlada. Eu estava perdida.

- Sim, senhora.

Tirei a blusa, evitando um show com meus filhos em casa. Mostrei os cortes para ela, e ouvi seu suspiro fundo.

- Por que isso?

- Nem sei explicar. - Eu falei rodando sob os calcanhares.

- Nem vou perder meu tempo te dizendo como isso... - Supirou fundo. - Tire a parte debaixo da roupa, Esme, e deite na cama, de barriga pra baixo.

Eu tremi.

- Podemos conversar?

- Desde quando conversar resolve alguma coisa, Esme? Olhe em que ponto estamos chegando! - Ela apontou pra mim. - Não posso e não vou perder o controle de suas atitudes.

- Não quero apanhar.

- E eu não quero te perder, quer apostar e ver quem ganha?

Engoli seco.

- Se fosse Edward, como aconteceu no passado Esme, ou Rosalie...como ela faz quando fica nervosa...O que faria?

Eu jamais ia admitir naquele momento que bateria neles.

- Mamãe...

- Eu sei que protege eles, e geralmente Carlisle se encarrega das surras, mas me diga, quando Rosalie e Edward fizeram isso... ou Bella... o que fez?

- Os bati. - Disse.

- Pouco?

- Não. - Supirei. - Tive medo de perder meus filhos.

- Então não olhe pra mim e me diga que não merece isso. - Agnes disse sincera. - Não me avalie como uma carrasca quando tudo que quero esta com contigo e pode morrer contigo.

Oh, merda eu ia chorar.

- Tire a roupa e deite de barriga pra baixo na cama, mocinha.

- Sim, senhora.

Ela me venceu com as palavras, e eu sabia, ela ia me arrebentar.

Estranho, quando abaixei minha roupa pude jurar, tinha alguem me observando alem da minha Agnes...


	7. Chapter 7

POVAGNES

Eu nunca tinha passado por aquilo. Carlisle tinha transformado a Esme, e ela tinha vindo limpa para casa, exorcizada de seus crimes. Seus primeiros anos foram um grande borrão, mas isso tinha sido resolvido. Ela tinha perdido um filho, eu entendia isso, podia perdoar seus anos no escuro.

Agora, com tudo, ela tinha uma vida boa. Se ela não queria morrer (e eu sabia que não queria), aquilo tinha sido um pedido de ajuda. Eu podia sentar e conversar com ela, mas queria que ela entendesse que o limite era ali. Não ia avançar mais do que aquilo. Tinha chegado no fim da linha.

Eu faria o que? Pediria por favor? Ia tirar os brinquedos dela? Não... passamos desta fase. Eu era de outra era, ela sabia disso. Esme era de outra era.

Enquanto ela tirava a roupa, eu pensava o que ia fazer com ela e se valeria a pena. Lembrei que qualquer coisa valeria mais do que a vida dela, e se eu tinha que tomar aquele caminho, que fosse. Eu ia.

Ver ela daquela forma me tirou de mim. Eu tinha uma menina linda que não queria perder, e ela não compreendia isso.

Ela deitou, nua na cama, e eu decidi não usar o cinto. Com os nervos como estavam eu podia machucar ela, tirei o sapato e o levantei.

Segurei a cintura dela, apenas para garantir.

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT* - Aiii

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT* - Oannn

PAF*PAFT* - Agneees

Ela era uma menina, e tudo doia mais nela do que no meu filho. Eu sabia isso.

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT* - Aiiii

Ela sacodiu as pernas. Eu sabia que isso causava dor forte nela.

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT*

- Estamos entendo, filha?

- Estaaamooossss - Ela quase gritou.

- Vamos precisar de algo mais forte?

- Por favor.

Isso me fazia imaginar que a mensagem estava entrando nela.

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT* - Aiii

PAF*PAFT* - Doiii

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT* - Doi muitooooo

PAF*PAFT* - Paraaa

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT*

PAF*PAFT* - Desculpaaaa

PAF*PAFT* - Desculpaaa

- Desculpo.

Soltei o sapato.

- Levante.

Ela demorou uma eternidade, pela dor e vergonha, mas fiz questão de não ajudar.

- Vou limpar isso.

- Mas...

- Vou limpar isso. - Disse de novo. - Não foi uma pergunta.

Ela abaixou o rosto.

- Sim, senhora.

- Pro banheiro.

- Mas mãe...

- Pro banheiro! - Gritei.

Ela saiu correndo e eu estiquei a mão para a porta.

Carlisle entrou.

- Toda sua.

- Obrigado mãe.

Eu dei um passo pro lado, dando caminho pro meu filho.

- Não bata mais do que combinamos. - Eu avisei. - Ela pode ser sua esposa, mas ainda é minha filha.

- Nem uma palmada a mais. - Garantiu. - Pode ir. Preciso de privacidade.

E eu caminhei pra porta, sabendo que ali o trabalho estava feito.

No caminho de ida, olhei pra janela, e notei que os vizinhos tinham um novo jardineiro mexicano.

Poxa, nem sabia que haviam vizinhos ali!

POVCARLISLE

Eu tinha contado tudo. Tinha me arrependido, mas eu sabia que pra ela aquilo tinha sido importante.

Quando eu encostei na porta do banheiro, e a vi ali, nua ao lado do chuveiro, ela se assustou.

- Onde a...

- Somos apenas os dois. - Avisei cruzando os braços.

- Pode ir em frente, pode brigar comigo.

- Não. - Avisei. - Mas quero saber porque.

- Estou nervosa.

Isso eu sabia, eu sentia no ar.

- E acha que isso resolve algo? Por deus, tem filhos que fazem isso, sabe o quanto..

- Eu sei. - Ela me interrompeu. - Por deus, eu sinto muito.

Era o que eu queria ouvir.

Ela apoiou na bancada, respirando muito fundo pra uma morta-viva.

- Ligue a torneira e lave isso. - Orientei. - Precisa de ajuda?

- Sei lavar meus proprios machucados.

Ela ligou a torneira muito irritada, colocou o punho e lavou com um jeito firme, sabia que ela estava com dor e humilhada por estar fazendo na minha frente, mas nem liguei.

- Passe sabão.

- Eu sei.

- Calada. - Eu falei firme. - Não esta com moral pra bater boca comigo hoje.

Ela me olhou torto.

- Não sou uma das crianças.

- Não, não é. - Disse sem humor algum. - Lave logo.

Ela obedeceu, e logo que acabou, se virou pra mim.

- Posso por uma roupa, ou vai me bater como bate em Rosalie quando ela faz essas coisas?

- Pudor, comigo? - Cruzei o olhar com o dela.

- Fico assim, então.

Eu voei em cima dela e segurei o cotuvelo dela perto de mim, forte, e firme.

- Sabe como fiquei louco quando vi isso no seu punho? Sabe como me sinto?

- Não, não sei e me solte, eu não sou uma das meninas!

Eu respirei pesado perto dela, enquanto ela tentava se soltar e a encostei na parede.

- você é minha! - Gritei.

- Não estou afim dos seus papos machistas. Não sou uma boneca.

- Ah, querida Esme, negue o quanto quiser, mas não vou adimitir isso! Não embaixo do meu teto. MINHA ESPOSA! MINHA!

- Me solte!

Eu dei um muro na parede, que ela se assustou.

- Vai em frente, me bate. - Ela me desafiou com os olhos. - Me prove o quanto isso vai resolver algo entre a gente, Carlisle.

- Meu deus, mulher! - Eu a soltei para dar uma volta. - Acha que pode ficar pior mesmo?

- Não. - Ela disse me olhando enquanto puxava um roupão. - Sinto muito.

Eu voei em cima dela de novo e a puxei de lado com firmeza. Mirei na bunda dela ainda sem o roupão.

PAFT

PAFT

PAFT

Os tapas ecoaram pelo banheiro com o silencio da surpresa.

Ela, nada disse.

Eu, nada falei.

Foi assim, por muitos segundos.

Ela apoiou o rosto no meu ombro e eu cheirei os cabelos dela.

- Sinto muito.

Eu concordei sem dizer nada.

- Não vai se repetir.

Eu pensei um pouco, e mordi a boca.

- Pode apostar que não.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pessoas lindas, estou surpresa com o aumento de leitores por aqui. **

**MUITO FELIZ COM OS REVIEWS.**

**Nem ia postar hoje, porque, pra ser sincera, ainda estou pensando na trama da fiction, mas vcs me motivam!**

**OBRIGADA!**

ccc

POVOLIVER

Havia um grande teatro em me fazer passar por um jardineiro. Terror tinha um valor emocional.

Eu fazia as pessoas sentirem medo. Esme sentiria medo. Carlisle sentiria medo.

E, sentindo medo, parariam de propagar sua espécie.

Eles podiam ser imortais, mas com certeza, não iria permitir que eles nos superassem em numeral.

Observei Esme pela janela. Uma cena bem absurda. Uma vampira de mais de 100 anos, apanhando da mãe. Por que ela se colocava naquilo? Seria algum ritual masoquista? Eu tinha que investigar.

Eu precisava me infiltrar entre eles. Como, eu não sabia, afinal, eu era um humano. E eles... notariam isso.

Eu precisava de um plano.

E explodiria todos eles, um por um.

POVEDWARD

- Bella?

Eu olhei pra minha Bella deitava na cama, olhando um livro sem nenhum interesse.

- Oi?

Ela descartou o livro, olhou meio de lado pra mim e sorriu.

- Ainda pensando em Robert?

Eu estava, mais neguei.

- Não, não...estou com uma coisa esquisita.

- Ouviu alguma coisa? - Ela se sentou na cama depressa, deixando seu roupão rosa cair de lado mostrando seu sutiã preto.

- Não. Quer dizer, nem sei dizer.

- O que se passa pela sua...

- Estou entediado. - Confessei.

Ela me olhou com uma cara de compreensão.

- Podemos sempre chamar nossos irmãos e...

- Bella! - Eu a repreendi. - Que ideia linda! E o que vamos fazer?

- Batizar o nosso querido Robert. Uma boa vinda para os Cullens. - Bella sorriu.

- Ele adora aquele disco de Bach dele.

- Sequestre o disco, e chame Emmett. - Bella sorriu. - Vamos, temos muito trabalho a fazer!

POVEMMETT

Aprontar com meus irmãos era uma constante, mas com Bella, com certeza, era uma novidade.

Era uma cirurgia delicada no disco. Montar o toca-disco para disparar no momento ideal e TAAAAANTANNNNN, ia tocar "I like big butts"

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou genial.

Enquanto eu estava ocupado, assim como Bella e Edward, Alice entrou no quarto, olhando pra todos.

- Isso não pode, possivelmente, acabar bem. - Ela alertou.

- Não enche, dona certinha. - Edward riu. - Esta com inveja que não pensou nisso antes.

Foi quando minha loira invadiu o quarto de Edward com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Não acredito, eu tinha que ver por mim mesma. Emmett! - Ela disse batendo o pé.

- Que foi Rose! - Eu falei mostrando as ferramentas para ela. - Nenhum dano foi feito.

E, Jasper entrou no quarto rindo.

- Mentiraaaa! Tinham que ter me chamado! - E ele se sentou do meu lado. - Me passa alguma coisa pra fazer.

Eu olhei para Rosalie e Alice.

- Vão ficar olhando? Precisamos de ajuda.

- Vamos apanhar. - Disse Alice rindo.

Rosalie sorriu pra ela e pensou, obviamente em Robert.

- Vai valer a pena.

Afinal, quem seria Robert Cullen se não fosse batizado antes de participar da nossa turma?

POVROSALIE

Das ideas burras que eu e meus irmãos tinhamos tido juntos, essa era a pior e mais decadente.

Estava na cara que apenas o grupo aqui podia fazer algo desse tipo. Jane não tinha participado, nem Alex, nem Elena...

Foi como nos velhos tempos.

- Forks nos velhos tempos . -Disse Jasper sorrindo pra nossa pequena belezinha pronta no chão.

- Vamos apanhar. - Disse Alice encolhendo os ombros.

- Sempre apanhamos maninha. - Disse Emmett. - Estamos apenas tomando nas mãos o motivo da surra.

- A gente vai se fu***. - Eu falei quase que pra mim mesma. - Capaz da dona Agnes bater em cada um de varinha.

- Ela não faria. - Edward riu.

- Ahhhh faria. - Alice disse. - Vamos parar de pensar nisso, por favor, estou ficando nervosa.

- Emmett... - Disse Bella. - Leve a prova do crime para o local adequado.

- Sim, senhora!

- Jasper e Edward, peguem uma camera para postar no youtube.

- Claro. - Edward riu.

- Meninas...vamos nos divertir.

- Vamos ver se isso vai ser divertido quando a gente apanhar... - Disse Alice suspirando.- Eu sei o local ideal para observar isso.

POVJANE

Quem tem irmãos burros, sabe o que digo. Eu tinha irmãos bem retardados. Eu amava o Emmett, mas ele era burro e meio maluco.

Quando eu ouvi "I like big butts" tocando, meus irmãos rindo, e minha querida Agnes (adorava ela!) gritando, eu soube, o grupo tinha se unido para aprontar.

Eu me levantei para observer a cena, mas mesmo sem adivinhar o futuro, eu soube: Eles iam apanhar e muito.

- Meu disco! - Robert gritou.

Um disco tinha sido destruido, e assim seriam algumas bundas no processo.

Eu, pelo menos, tinha algum medo disso, e me livrei de apanhar em conjunto.

- Os 6 pra minha sala! - Gritou meu pai. - Sinceramente! Olha, Robert, vamos te arrumar outro disco...

- Não precisa bater neles, Carlisle. - Disse Robert.

- Bater? Eu vou quebrar os 6 no cinto!

Cinto? Eu mordi a boca. Eu tinha que ajudar!

Sai correndo do meu quarto e parei na escada.

- PAPAI, CINTO?

Eu gritei. Os 6 eram meus irmãos oras!

- Jane, não se meta.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, eu tinha que...

Olhei pro meu pai e...

- Dor!

Ele caiu no chão, mas os idiotas dos meus irmãos não fugiram como eu imaginei que fosse fazer.

Eu estava fu-di-da.

- Papai, eu posso...expli...

- PRO SEU QUARTO, JANE! - Ele gritou se levantando do chão.

- Mas pai eu queria defender eles e...

- PRO SEU QUARTO! - Ele gritou de novo. - A gente conversa depois...

Oh, MERDA.

- Os 6, PRA MINHA SALA, AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	9. Chapter 9

POVCARLISLE

Eu nem conseguia acreditar que aquelas pestes tinham arruinado um disco de sabe-se quantos anos!

Minha ideia era ACABAR com a bunda dos 6 na minha sala pessoal.

Foi quando Robert, o grande salvador, se meteu.

- Ora, Carlisle, não é pra tanto.

- Robert...

- Foi uma brincadeira, apenas...

Eu nem podia acreditar que ele ia mesmo se meter na minha disciplina.

- Robert...

- Eles estavam brincando...

- Isso mesmo, pai - Disse Emmett. - Brincando.

- Quieto, Emmett! - Eu falei alto. - Se eu bem te conheço, pode ser o grande gênio do mal que planejou isso.

- Espera! - Bella empurrou todo mundo. - Fui eu. A ideia foi minha.

- Ora, Carlisle, eles nem fizeram por mal! - Robert disse. - Tenho certeza que..

- Umas palmadas podem ensinar eles a RESPEITAREM as coisas dos outros. - Eu falei interrompendo o Robert. - Eu não me meto com suas filhas, e nem como decide disciplinar elas, por favor, não crie caso comigo, porque vai perder Robert, nos meus filhos mando eu.

Robert, finalmente, se calou.

- Vou dar privacidade pra todos.

- Excelente.

Eu olhei firme pros 6.

- Então, querem um convite especial ou sabem o caminho pro meu escritorio?

- Oh, merda. - disse Rosalie.

- E CONTROLA A BOCA!

POVBELLA

Se tinha valido a pena? Agora eu não sabia dizer. Eu e meus queridos irmãos estavamos indo para o lugar onde os erros eram cobrados. Tudo bem, um disco tinha sido perdido, mas era apenas um disco...certo?

Quando entramos todos, meu pai virou para a janela e respirou muito fundo.

- Os 6 sabem que estragar as coisas dos outros é errado, não vou perder tempo explicando que a ideia foi absurda. E que os 6 vão pagar um disco novo para o Robert, custe o que custar.

Houve um pequeno suspiro de todos, mas não ousavam interromper meu pai.

- Excelente. Isabella, a ideia foi sua?

- Sim, senhor.

- Apenas sua?

- Sim, senhor.

Eu não ia dedurar nenhum deles.

- Abaixe a roupa.

Meu pai se sentou com calma em uma cadeira.

- Pai, espera...

Na frente de todo mundo? Ele estava de brincadeira como a minha cara.

- Todos vão apanhar. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir a mesma coisa? Parece que não aprendem, e, embora eu duvide muito que essa "ideia" não tenha tido cúmplices, Isabella vai apanhar primeiro.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Posso ficar de calcinha?

Ele riu.

- Na hora de aprontar uma dessas não tem vergonha, mas na hora de apanhar na frente de todo mundo...

- Papai! - Edward saltou pra frente.

- Eu assumo toda responsabilidade.

- Olha, eu quero que acabem com essa palhaçada. Abaixa essa roupa, Isabella, ou eu vou perder a calma!

Droga! Eu comecei a chorar.

- Por favor, paizinho...

E ele perdeu a calma.

- Estão brincando comigo!

Meu pai me puxou pro colo dele, e tudo que eu fiz foi abaixar muito a cabeça pra baixo, e encostar a testa na perna dele. Senti ele puxando minha roupa pra baixo e cruzei firme os calcanhares, na esperança de meus irmãos não verem minhas partes escondidas.

Meu pai nem ligava pra isso, pra ele, eramos, os 6, crianças.

Ele logo levantou a mão.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT! - Aiiii

PAFT PAFT PAFT - Papaai

Meu Deus, ele estava colocando muito punho ali!

PAFT PAFT

- Estou me fazendo entender, mocinha?

- Sim, senhor!

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - aaIIII

E ele me levantou do colo dele como se eu pesasse uma pena.

- Pro canto! E nem sonhe em subir a roupa, pode ir assim mesmo!

Excelente, ficar de bumbum de fora no cantinho, com todos vendo.

- Emmett, venha.

Meu irmão foi se arrastando, mas como não era muito tímido abaixou a roupa e deitou no colo do meu pai.

PAFT PAFT PAFT

PAFT PAFT PAFT

PAFT PAFT PAFT

PAFT PAFT PAFT - Aiii

PAFT PAFT PAFT - calmaaa paaii

PAFT PAFT PAFT

PAFT PAFT PAFT - Desculpeeee

PAFT PAFT PAFT

- Levante, Emmett, do lado de Isabella.

Isso ia ser o mico do ano!

- Jasper.

Jasper lutou um pouco, mas chegou perto e se deitou no colo do meu pai ainda de roupa. Carlisle abaixou a roupa dele e fez o mesmo processo.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - Senhorr!

PAFT PAFT PAFT - Aiii

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - ownnn

PAFT PAFT PAFT

- PRO CANTO, JASPER!- Carlisle gritou.

Jasper quase saiu voando pro nosso lado, tentando esconder tudo que podia.

- Alice.

- Papaizinho... - Ela chorou. - Eu aprendi... eu aprendi...

- Vou ter que te buscar?

- Vamos conversar... por favor...

- VENHA AQUI MENINA!

O grito dele doeu em mim. Alice tinha muito medo de apanhar.

Ela foi pro lado dele, e eu vi de lado ele puxando a roupa dela pra baixo.

Alice chorou ainda mais alto, e ele puxou ela pro colo com determinação.

PAFT - AAAIIII

PAFT - Papaaaaiii

PAFT - Doiiii

E na surra mais curta do mundo, ele colocou ela levantada.

- Pro canto.

- Sim, senhor.

- Edward.

Meu querido Edward abaixou a roupa onde estava, e foi nu caminhando pro nosso pai.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Sinto muito senhor.

- Sera que sente mesmo, Edward?

- Sinto.

- Você me decepcionou.

E eu sei que essa frase doeu mais do que qualquer surra.

Edward foi colocado no colo do nosso pai.

PAFT PAFT PAFT

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - AAIIII

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - CALMAAAAA

Por que ele estava apanhando tanto?

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - Aiii

- QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE REPETIR ISSO, FILHO?

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - Aiii

Edward tentou cobrir a bunda com a mão, mas meu pai segurou ela nas costas dele.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - aaiiiiii dooooiiii

- Vai doer mais, Edward! Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar isso? Destruir as coisas? Isso resolve algo?

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - aaaaaaarrraaaaiii

E eu senti que aquela era uma historia velha entre eles.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - ooowwwwnnnnn eu aprenddiiii

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - desculpeeee

PAFT PAFT PAFT - desculpeeeeee

Meu pai soltou ele e Edward se encolheu todo de medo.

- Eu devia pegar meu cinto e te bater aqui, na frente de todo mundo.

- Eu aprendi, desculpe, senhor! - Edward gritou protegendo as pernas como se fosse apanhar mais.

- Vai pro canto!

Ele quase voou pro nosso lado, chorando muito.

- Rosalie...

Minha querida Rose respirou pesado, pra ela, aquilo ia ser pesado.

- Preciso dizer que Edward tem um histórico parecido com o seu? E que estava avisada que se encostasse em algo no intuito de arruinar essa coisa, eu ia te arrebentar?

- Sim, senhor.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Nem sei o que fazer com você, Rosalie. - Disse meu pai se levantando. - Juro que minhas opções estão acabando.

- O senhor vai me bater? - Ela perguntou.

- Vou, quero que procure Jane no quarto dela e fique com ela por enquanto. Nãp vai apanhar na frente deles, nosso papo vai ser com Jane, nos casos mais "graves".

- Sim, senhor.

Rosalie foi se arrastando pela porta.

- E o resto dos 5... vão caçar.

- Mas papai... - Emmett protestou. - A loira...

- Vai ser consolada depois que eu conversar com ela. - Carlisle garantiu. - Bella, se comporte.

- Sim, senhor.

E meu pai saiu do quarto tirando o cinto de antemão.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gente, eu nem gosto de dar muitos recados por aqui porque sei que a maioria nem se da ao trabalho de ler mas...**

**Vamos pelo amor de deussss parar de me deixar louca...Uma diz que quer o Carlisle apanhando, outra diz que quer sei la quem se fudendo, outra diz que esta tudo errado, outra diz que to no caminho certo... gente, qualquer hora eu fico louca! rs **

**Pras meninas desesperadas, tem outra fic em andamento... da Rose e do Emmett... vcs gostaram dela?**

**Primeiro, eu penso sim em fazer uma fic maior com essa aqui, por um simples motivo: sei que tem gente que AMA e faz torcida pra nunca acabar.**

**Segundo, o motivo pra Rosalie sempre se encrencar e sempre ter mais "partes" da fic com ela? Minha personagem preferida! Sim, essa explicação! Então sempre vai ter muita coisa com ela e muitas encrencas com ela...**

**Terceiro, e eu estou começando a me irritar com isso...se você, LINDA CRIATURA DE DEUS, odeiaaa spankfic, ou odeia qualquer um dos temas... por favor, vai procurar sua turma! (sim, estou sendo grossa porque a pessoa foi grossa - -')**

**Sobre o flashback da Bella apanhando da mãe dela... curti a ideia... me aguardem!**

**ccc**

POVJANE

Eu estava no meu quarto quando Rosalie entrou nele com uma cara de assustada.

- Ele te bateu? - Perguntei.

- Ainda não.

O ainda, me fez pensar que isso aconteceria ali, comigo junto.

- A gente sempre fode tudo... - Eu respirei fundo. - Não sou uma pessoa boa.

Rosalie sentou do meu lado, e num impulso incomum para as duas, pegou minha mão.

- Sei o que sente, Jane.

E eu sabia que ela sabia. Rosalie entendia melhor do que ninguém o que era se sentir deslocada.

- Não queria apanhar. - Confessei.

- Apanhar dele quer dizer que ele se importa. Ninguém nunca se importou comigo antes dele.

- Aro se importava comigo. - Falei chateada.

- Aro ficou no passado, querida Jane.

Eu abracei Rosalie com muita determinação.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... não vai?

- Jane, torturar o papai nunca vai acabar bem.

Eu sabia disso.

- Queria ter livrado vocês.

- Do que? De pagar por ter arruinado um disco de uns 80 anos?

Ok, ela tinha razão.

- A gente sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- Imagino que sim.

Foi quando nosso pai invadiu o quarto com o cinto no punho.

Eu sabia o que isso significava.

- Rosalie.

- Papai. - Ela me soltou pro lado. - Eu sei que...

- Sabe mesmo? - Ele soltou o cinto no chão. - Quantas vezes eu preciso pedir? Se controle! Destruir as coisas não resolve nada, minha filha!

- Isso não foi um acesso de raiva. - Rosalie explicou.

- Tem razão, - meu pai riu. - Foi planejado desta vez.

Rosalie levantou.

- Pode bater, eu sabia que isso aconteceria.

- Acha mesmo que eu não canso de te bater menina?

Meu pai segurou Rosalie pelo pulso.

- Acha PAFT mesmo PAFT que eu PAFT tenho paciência PAFT pra isso PAFT, hein mocinha?

Ele soltou a Rosalie que rapidamente esfregou a bunda queimando.

- Desculpe, senhor.

- Quando vai ter alguma responsabilidade, Rosalie? Quando? Destruir as coisas, por impulso ou planejado não pode acontecer! As coisas custam dinheiro, Rosalie! As coisas tem valor pras pessoas!

- Eu disse, desculpe.

- A ideia foi de Bella, por isso e apenas por isso, essa vai passar sem o cinto.

- Obrigada, senhor.

- Agora nos deixe, o papo aqui vai ser longo.

Oh, merda.

- Sim, senhor. Obrigada, senhor.

Rosalie saiu do quarto, e sabendo que eu me sentiria melhor, encostou a porta.

- Agora somos eu e você, mocinha. Sente-se.

- Mas papai eu...

- Senta essa bunda na cama, Jane! - Ele gritou.

Eu senti meu pai nervoso.

- Onde estava com a cabeça?

- Queria proteger os meninos... - Confessei.

- E torturar seu pai sempre resolve isso, certo?

Abaixei a cabeça.

- Desculpe, senhor.

- Conversamos sobre isso, e o que eu falei sobre torturar qualquer membro desta casa?

- Que estava errado.

Eu sabia. Eu sabia! Oh, como eu me arrependia.

- Jane, vire de barriga para baixo e puxe a roupa pros joelhos.

Era agora...

- Sim, senhor.

Meu pai pegou o cinto de volta.

Eu respirei fundo, virei e puxei a roupa.

Eu não tinha vergonha do meu pai, mas apanhar dele era sempre muito dolorido no corpo e na mente. Isso me lembrava as surras que Aro me dava, e me fazia, de certo modo, amar um pouco mais Carlisle.

SLAP! - Aiii

SLAP! - aaaii

SLAP! - Aiii

- Controle sua mão. Quero o bumbum exposto.

- Sim, senhor. - Respondi chorando.

SLAP!

SLAP! - Aiiii

Esperneei um pouco.

SLAP! SLAP! - Paaaaii

SLAP! SLAP! - Chegaaaa

SLAP SLAP SLAP! - Owwnnnn

Geralmente, ele batia 10 vezes e me soltava, dessa vez...

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

- Estou me fazendo entender, Jane?

- Sim, senhor.

Eu nem ouvi quando ele soltou o cinto e me puxou pro colo.

Como eu tinha corpo de uma menina de 12 anos, ele me pegou no colo, sem se importar em subir minha roupa e beijou minha testa.

- Eu te amo, Jane.

- Eu te amo, pai.

- Vai se comportar?

- Vou...

- Fique aqui. De castigo esta noite.

- Sim, senhor.

POVCARLISLE

Bater em Jane sempre me doía muito. Ao contrario das outras crianças, Jane era uma menininha apenas, mas tinha que ser feito de vez em quando. Eu coloquei Jane no chão e com cuidado fui procurar Rosalie.

Rosalie sempre ia pro quintal quando queria ficar sozinha, e foi assim que eu a achei. Sentada com pernas de índio, olhando para o céu.

Eu sentei ao lado dela, sem dizer nada.

- Eu me pergunto se um dia vou me encaixar aqui.

Ela falou com voz de choro.

- Seu lugar sempre vai ser conosco, Rosalie.

- Isso que me assusta. Queria evoluir. - Confessou.

- E evolui, Rosalie, cada dia mais.

Era raro ver Rosalie chorar daquela forma, e por isso eu abri o peito, para ela se encostar. Passei as mãos pelos ombros dela e a apertei junto de mim.

- Pai, eu não sei o que fazer.

- Então não precisa fazer nada.

E eu queria dizer o quanto eu a amava, mas isso ficou subentendido. E ficamos ali, agarrados um ao outro por horas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eu tenho constantes bloqueios criativos aqui, acho que porque ainda estou bolando parte da historia, me perdoem a demora...**

**Para os que querem saber, sim, eu pretendo arrumar o terrorismo dentro da fic, mas ainda estou lutando para decidir como.**

**No mais...eu quero criar uma cena com Robert, Carlisle e Juliana...pros apressadinhos que querem ver uma cena com Carlisle e Juliana hehe**

**Amo vcs meninas, todas, e meninos tb! Cade vcs no concurso dessa semana?**

**ccccc **

POVOLIVER

Encomendar algumas bombas, ok.

Correr com o plano, ok.

Eu tinhas as informações necessárias.

Agora, eu ia me infiltrar.

Que o terror se espalhasse, eles iam aprender que eram uma abominação perante Deus, e os homens.

Meu plano era simples, ficar amigo dos rapazes me infiltrando na antiga escola de forks, e depois, implantar uma bomba no lar.

O problema era Edward. Ele sim, seria meu desafio.

POVROBERT

De todos os acertos da minha vida, Agnes estava sendo um deles. Eu tinha duas meninas lindas: Valentina e Juliana. Embora Juliana tivesse idade o suficiente para levar sua vida, sua maturidade me dizia o contrario. Eu esperava estar fazendo um bom trabalho com elas, mas a verdade, bom, eu não sabia ainda.

Agnes tinha concedido um quarto para eu e as meninas passarmos a noite.

Eu sabia que Valentina nunca me daria uma grande problema, tinha apenas 12 anos, e era, em todo uma menina muito sapeca. O pior dela tinha sido matar uma pessoa por acidente em seu segundo dia como vampira. Ela agora ficava entre quebrar barbies e brincar demais.

Juliana era outro papo. Uma menina crescida, assim como Esme, Juliana tinha seus 20 e poucos. Ela sabia aprontar quando queria. Eu criava ela bem, e ela me obedecia quase sempre, mas eu sabia que uma nova mãe seria novidade.

- Juliana, pro banheiro.

Minha voz fez ela se crispar.

- Tomei banho com Agnes.

Eu olhei firme para ela, e Juliana bateu o pé no chão.

- Mocinha...

Ela engasgou, como sempre fazia quando pensava em dar uma birra na minha frente.

- Por favor, pai.

Eu entendia a vergonha dela, ela era uma mulher de corpo, e eu, um homem a quem ela chamava de pai, mas Juliana tinha seus altos e baixos, e eventualmente se feria, eu sentia que era meu papel tomar conta do corpo dela.

- Vou ter que repetir?

- Papai!

Ela se sentia frustrada por não controlar essa situação. Ela sempre se frustrava quando algo não ia como ela queria.

- Faz 5 meses que não me machuco, pai. Sabe que isso acontece quando a energia dos outros me deixa mal e...

- Juliana, pelo amor de deus, vamos ter que discutir?

Valentina olhou para os dois, um pouco assustada.

- Querida, volte a brincar. - Pedi pra ela. - Vamos, Ju, sua mana vai se assustar.

Minha filha foi para o banheiro do quarto comigo a seguindo e encostou a porta e me olhou firme.

- Por favor, pai, chega.

- Agnes faz a mesma coisa, Carlisle e Esme faz a mesma coisa. Pelo amor de deus, Juliana, não precisa crescer, não temos a mesma necessidade humana.

- Eu quero crescer. - Ela me olhou com cara de choro. - Por favor, papai.

- Por favor digo eu, Juliana, em todos esses anos, acha mesmo que tem alguma coisa que eu não tenha visto no seu corpo?

Se ela pudesse ter ficado vermelha, ela teria.

- Pai...

- Acabou essa conversa, se dispa.

Ela parou de lutar, tirando a blusa. Ver ela nua era uma constante, e ela sempre lutava comigo. Eu ouvi ela respirando pesado, mas me virei para ligar o chuveiro.

Quando ela se cobriu com as mãos por estar nua, eu deixei.

Ela entrou pro chuveiro e eu encostei meu corpo pesado no portal do chuveiro.

- Ju, para mim você vai sempre ser uma criança.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Eu peguei o sabonete e ela me olhou quase revoltada.

- Pai! - Protestou.

Quando coloquei o sabonete de encontro as costas dela, ela me empurrou.

Isso na minha casa era uma afronta.

- Espera... pai...espera...

E ela sabia o que isso significava.

Virei ela de lado e levantei bem alto a mão.

PAFT **NÃO **

PAFT **ME EMPURRE****  
**

PAFT **EU QUERO **- Aiiii

PAFT **RESPEITO **- Aiiiiiii

PAFT** E SE EU TIVER QUE TE DAR BANHO**

PAFT** VOU DAR **- Ownnnn

PAFT **E FIQUE QUIETA!**

Raramente batia nelas, mas quando batia, eu fazia os tapas no bumbum queimarem.

Juliana acabou caindo no choro e eu virei ela para me encarar.

- O que foi, menina?

- Me sinto uma menina de 3 anos quando faz isso comigo. - Explicou.

- Juliana, por favor, se comporte.

- Quero sair do banho.

Valentina entrou no banheiro e Juliana revirou os olhos.

- Papai?

Ela parecia assustada.

- Oi, querida.

- Sai, por favor. - Ela pediu para a Valentina.

- Fique quieta. - Eu avisei Juliana a segurando firme. - O que quer, Valentina?

- Posso descer um pouco?

- Claro que pode.

Olhei para Juliana.

- Vamos ter que ter uma conversa mais...calorosa?

Ela negou freneticamente.

- Excelente.

Eu enviaria Juliana e Valentina para a escola com os filhos de Carlisle, e isso ia ser uma coisa boa.

POVEMMETT

Cara, escola de novo. Adorava segundas-feiras.

Forks High tinha seu charme.

- Por favor, tire o sorriso do rosto. - Pediu minha loira.

- Escola loira.

- Outra segunda-feira.

E eu torcia para os meninos estarem preparados para aprontar muito.

Poxa, eu tinha que fazer amigos para aprontar!

Rosalie se deitou, com certeza ainda chateada e eu deitei do lado dela, sorrindo muito.

- Emmett.

- Oi, loira.

- Faz um favor?

- Claro.

- Me beije.

Como era um pedido raro...

- Seu pedido, uma ordem, loirinha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Meninas, valeu pelo apoio. Sei que foi ruim esses dias sem postar, mas a coisa andou feia aqui pelo Sul!**

**Sobre a fic, ela vai ter em torno de 30 cap, então, calma, não estamos no fim!**

**Sobre a parte 4, ainda estou pensando se vai ter ou não!**

**No mais, vou tentar postar no final de semana, amo todos!**

POVEMMETT

A escola era um saco. Eu pensava ser deveria detonar uma carteira ou sei la. Ajudaria ter um amigo alem dos meus irmãos desmiolados.

Era isso que eu pensava assistindo a aula de literatura. Cara, literatura! Odiava isso. Alice me olhava com cara de poucos amigos. Estar na mesma sala dela era um porre.

Eu encostei a cabeça na mesa.

Foi quando senti um tapinha nas costas.

- Oi.

A voz de um menino.

Eu virei pro lado e o vi. Sorri para ele.

- Quer matar a segunda aula?

Agora sim estamos falando.

- Oliver. - Ele esticou a mão.

- Emmett.

Eu tinha que fazer amizade com esse cara!

POVESME

Juliana era o modelo de perfeição em matéria de filha. Ela nem andava, ela desfilava.

Sinceramente, eu olhava pra ela e sabia o que meus filhos sentiam com Alice agora. A menina perfeita.

Minha querida Agnes andava pelo meu quarto, Carlisle estava com Robert em algum lugar e aquela menina, Juliana.

Ora, se ela sabia o que as outras pessoas estavam sentindo, como ela podia estar sorrindo ali.

- As duas deviam ir fazer compras. - Disse a minha mãe.

Eu nem em sonho ia fazer compras com a senhora "eu sou a filha perfeita".

Eu olhei para ela fuzilando ela com o olhar. E Juliana deu de ombros pra mim.

A-T-R-E-V-I-D-A!

Eu fechei a mão em um punho.

Quando Agnes saiu do quarto levando a roupa suja, ela me olhou fixamente.

- Qual foi? O que você tem, menina?

Ah, ela não tinha dito isso pra mim!

- Escuta, se vamos fazer isso, na MINHA CASA, você fica na sua e para de bancar a filha perfeita que não erra e não tem vergonha de ninguém.

- Se minha presença ressalta seus erros, então você que devia melhorar seus modos.

Eu deixei meu queixo cair.

- Vadia!

- Puta! - Ela gritou na minha cara.

Ah, agora ela ia ver uma coisa.

Eu me levantei e dei uma BOFETADA NA CARA DELA

E Juliana voou com as unhas em mim.

Rolamos no chão, agarradas no cabelo uma da outra.

- ME SOLTA, VACA! - Ela gritou.

- SAI DE MIM, NOJENTA!

Eu ia arrancar os olhos dela, isso sim!

Estávamos rolando ali, quando Robert veio correndo e parou na porta.

- AS DUAS, SE SOLTEM AGORA MESMO!

Ver o pai dela ali, a fez ficar em posição de sentido como um soldado e eu levantei, arrumando meu vestido.

- Essa cachorra que começou! - Ela falou.

- MENTIRA! - Eu gritei.

- Não interessa quem começou, EU ACABO RAPIDINHO!

Abaixamos a cabeça. Ele não ousaria me bater...

- As duas são da mesma família agora! Pelo amor de deus, meninas! Esme e Juliana, sinceramente!

Ele nos olhou, olhou...e enfim colocou o olho no cinto da roupa dele.

- Olha, as duas pro canto da parede, uma em cada canto, eu volto em 5 minutos.

Eu sabia melhor do que discutir com ele. Eu fui, e Juliana fez o mesmo.

Eu estava me perguntando, se Robert faria algo...

POVROBERT

O que eu faria?

Provaria para Esme que agora ela tinha um pai?

Puniria Juliana, com certeza. E tentava achar um motivo para não fazer o mesmo com Esme.

Esme era minha filha agora. Que motivo teria para poupar ela?

Eu pensei em chamar Agnes, pensei mesmo, mas, se eu ia punir Juliana, eu tinha que ter o mesmo comportamento com Esme, afinal as duas seriam minhas, assim como Juliana e Valentina eram.

Eu respirei fundo, e fui para o quarto de novo.

- Juliana. - Chamei minha filha primeiro. - Venha comigo.

Levei ela para o quarto de Agnes. Ali eu teria privacidade com ela.

Sentei na cama, como sempre fazia e chamei ela com o dedo para perto.

Ela parou na minha frente, totalmente envergonhada.

- Eu preciso dizer alguma coisa?

Ela sabia que era errado. Juliana nada falou.

- Sinto muito, papi.

Eu coloquei as mãos na jeans dela e desabotoei.

- Estou muito triste com isso, mocinha.

Enquanto deixava ela nua da cintura pra baixo, fiz meu discurso.

- Nada de brigas, nada de xingamentos entre as duas!

Abaixei a roupa dela e a puxei para meus joelhos. Coloquei seu bumbum bem alto.

Juliana tentou se arrumar, com medo de algo mais intimo aparecer pra mim, e eu logo levantei a mão, adivinhando seus pensamentos.

PAFT! - Aiii

- Quieta! Não tem nada aqui que eu não tenha visto, não quero esse ajeita-ajeita!

PAFT PAFT PAFT - Aiii

**- EU QUERO QUE USE A EDUCAÇÃO QUE TE DEI!**

****PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - Aiii

PAFT PAFT - Aiiii

A bunda dela vermelha agora a causava dor, e eu peguei o cinto. Ela estava quente o suficiente.

- Pai calmaaaa, eu aprendiiii! CALMAAAAA

O desespero dela de apanhar de cinto fazia ela esquecer que era quase adulta e que estava nua no colo do papai. Ela esperneava muito.

SLAP - AAAAAAIIII

SLAP - CAALMAAAA SENHOORR

SLAP - DESCULPEEE

SLAP - DESCULPEEEEE

SLAP - ME PERDOAAAAA

SLAP - NUNCA MAAAAIIISSS

SLAP! - AIIIII

SLAP - ARRAAAAAIII

Eu soltei o cinto, e a levantei do jeito que estava.

Ela cruzou as pernas, totalmente envergonhada.

- Desculpe, senhor.

- Se comporte. - Avisei.

- Foi sem querer.

- Ju... - Eu puxei ela para meu colo e a sentei ali. - Sei que ter uma nova família deve estar mexendo contigo, mas por favor, procure entender que isso vai ser bom, principalmente para você.

- Foi apenas uma briga... - Ela fungou. - Sinto muito.

- Irmãos brigam, eu sei. - Eu sorri. - Se vista, princesa e pense no que fez.

- Estou perdoada?

- Claro. - Concordei. - Mas se isso se repetir...

- Eu sei, varinha no bumbum. - Ela disse com amargor na boca. - Vou me comportar.

Ela levantou, subiu a roupa e me olhou.

- Quer que chame Esme?

- Por favor. - Pedi.

E eu sabia, que aquilo ia ser muito mais difícil, afinal, era a primeira surra que eu ia dar nela.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gente, confesso que eu tinha que ter postado ontem,**

**mas recebi uma PM falando que iam denunciar minha pagina e fiquei bem triste.**

**Mas no final, o que podem fazer? Nada. Acho que eu posto direitinho...enfim...deus sabe o que faz.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio de todas, eu amo muito.**

**Sobre as criticas negativas que a fic recebeu... eu sempre digo, não gosta, não leia.**

**Eu sempre ponho a censura, minhas fics NÃO SÃO PRA CRIANÇAS.**

**Essa particularmente, 16 anos!**

**Beijos da Bia.**

**ccc**

POVESME

Eu andei o mais lento que pude. Eu me sentia como um porco indo para abate.

No mais, eu sabia que eu tinha errado. Se fosse qualquer um dos meus filhos, eles seriam punidos. Condenar Robert pelo pulso dele seria errado de minha parte. Eu tinha filhos, sabia que o que ele estava fazendo.

Entrei no quarto de cabeça bem baixa e quieta.

Ele era meu pai, eu sabia disso, mas aceitar, eram outros 500.

- Encoste a porta.

Eu agradeci pela privacidade, pelo menos isso.

- Como vamos fazer isso?

Cruzei o quarto, parando na frente dele.

Ele me olhou, de cima abaixo e apontou pra cadeira.

- Senta.

Eu podia discutir, mas como não tinha pressa de apanhar, eu sentei.

- Como se sente sobre ter um pai?

Estranha, no minimo!

- Robert...

- Esme, por favor. - Ele levantou a mão. - Eu entendo, de verdade.

Entendia mesmo?

- Juliana provavelmente respondeu a sua provocação, mas pra que provocar ela? Você, justo a mãe da casa, Esme.

- Não sou uma criança, Robert.

** - **Me prove o contrario. - Ele pediu. - Como brigar com as unhas com Juliana prova isso?

Eu estava errada, eu sabia.

- Dizer que sinto muito ajuda?

- Ajuda... - Ele concordou. - Mas confessar que esta com dificuldades nesse novo ambiente parece justo, Esme.

Eu suspirei.

- Estou com dificuldade.

Era claro como o dia que sim.

- Esme, não estou entrando na sua família e na sua casa pedindo que engula tudo, e vire uma criança de 12 anos, acho injusto dizer isso. Que direito eu tenho de fazer tal coisa? Eu estou aqui como um pai, e um amigo.

Eu olhei fundo nos olhos dele. Eu compreendia aquela conversa.

- Obrigada.

- Isso, essa agonia sua, vai passar, com o tempo.

Eu dizia a mesma coisa para Rosalie, mas depois de tantos anos, pra ela era a mesma coisa.

- Obrigada por me entender.

- Nossa relação sera, acima de tudo, de respeito mutuo, Esme.

E eu era grata por isso.

- Vai me bater?

- Acha que devo?

Era uma pergunta difícil. Eu sabia que sim, era justo apanhar, mas não queria.

- Como vamos fazer isso?

- Deite no meu colo.

Eu quase engasguei. Era certo dizer que eu nunca tinha apanhado de um homem, ainda mais de um pai.

Carlisle tinha me dado palmadas antes, mas ele era meu marido, e tinha um tom, bem ou mal, diferente daquele.

- Pai... - Chamei instintivamente.

- Venha.

Eu desliguei a mente, andei para ele e parei do seu lado. Estar naquela posição me deixava nervosa e sensível.

Eu deitei no colo dele. Ele era muito maior que minha Agnes, e eu cabia certo no colo dele.

- Sabe porque esta nessa posição?

- Briguei com Juliana e bati nela.

- Sim.

E isso era errado, eu sabia.

Senti ele colocando a mão na minha saia e segurei firme na perna dele.

- Por favor, por favor... - Pedi.

Eu fiquei muito envergonhada.

- Sinto muito, mas assim que as coisas vão ser.

Ele levantou a saia do vestido e abaixou minha calcinha apenas o suficiente para o bumbum aparecer. Para mim, o suficiente para chorar de vergonha. Ele ia me ver nua, e isso era o pior castigo.

Ele levantou a mão, eu me encolhi.

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT! - Aiii

Os tapas dele eram muito pesados. Agnes era mulher e isso era diferente. Robert tinha pulso forte.

PAFT!

PAFT! - Ouwwww

PAFT! -AAAAAAIII

PAFT! PAFT! - Calmaaaa

PAFT PAFT! PAFT

Ele parou, e subiu minha calcinha. Meu bumbum queimava como se ainda estivesse apanhando.

- Eu te desculpo, Esme.

Ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Obrigada.

E eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Tente se comportar.

- Sim, senhor.

E eu pretendia fazer um belo drama para Carlisle, e falar que Robert tinha me batido como uma pirralha.

Eu entendia Robert, mas drama sempre era um sucesso!

POVCARLISLE

- Como assim ele te bateu de bumbum de fora?! - Gritei com Esme.

- Batendo, ora, Carlisle. Foi muito constrangedor.

- Mas...mas... isso...ABSURDO! Ele vai ver uma coisa...

- Carlisle...

Ele ia ver! Quem ele pensava que era para deixar minha esposa NUA NA FRENTE DELE!

Ele comprou uma briga comigo.

Eu corri como um minotauro para Robert, achei ele na cozinha, esqueci de Esme.

Bati a porta com tudo e olhei pra ele.

- O que significa isso, Carlisle? - Ele se virou assustado pra mim.

Robert estava esquentando sangue, e eu pouco me lixava se ia esfriar de novo.

- Bateu na minha esposa!

- Carlisle... - Ele sorriu... - Ela...

- COMO OUSA?

- Carlisle...abaixe a voz...

Eu olhei para ele, e surtei, joguei um copo na parede e gritei.

- Fez sua cama, Robert, agora vai se deitar nela!

Era hora da briga.


	14. Chapter 14

**Meninas, a coisa melhorou finalmente, vamos em frente.**

**E queria deixar um recado aqui dizendo que devido a estresse básico, suspendo, por hora, meu senso de educação, então os engraçadinhos mal-educados, tomem cuidado com os recadinhos - -`**

POVROBERT

Carlisle entrou na cozinha parecendo um vulcão prestes a explodir. Esse menino estava louco?

Ele entrou furioso, com mil pedras na mão, pronto para atirar em mim.

- Bateu na minha Esme! - Ele gritou. - Como ousa?

Eu o olhei com calma.

- Quer ter essa conversa no meu quarto?

- Va para a puta que te pariu, Robert! Ninguem bate nela, ouviu?

Eu procurei me acalmar, afinal, os filhos dele estavam por perto.

- Vamos pra garagem.

Ele me seguiu, pelo menos isso, e eu encostei a porta.

Ele continuava querendo briga.

- Sou seu pai agora, Carlisle.

- PAI DE MERDA!- Ele gritou.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Esme mereceu os tapas que dei nela, e não vou permitir que se meta nisso ou na minha criação com ela, assim como ela nao vai se meter no que eu vou dizer para você.

- Isso não vai acontecer, nem em sonho! Engula seu desejo, não vai bater mais nela!

- Carlisle...

- NÃO! - Ele berrou.

Eu segurei ele pelo cotovelo e o olhei firme.

- Escute aqui rapazinho, vou falar apenas uma vez, eu sou seu pai, quer goste disso ou não, e vai abaixar a voz pra mim agora mesmo, porque quando vocês eram, eu tenho todo o direito de disciplinar os dois, e não quero esse comportamento comigo.

- Eu não sou seu rapazinho! - Ele puxou o cotovelo de volta. - Foda-se!

Ele me empurrou. Para mim era a gota que faltava.

- Ok, Carlisle, vamos fazer do seu jeito.

Eu segurei bem firme ele de novo e o virei pra mim.

PAFT!*

O tapa estalou e ele ficou na ponta dos dedos segurando a dor para dentro.

Ele me olhou bem assustado, mas sem estar disposto a voltar.

Carlisle fez a coisa mais impressionante do mundo, e começou a sambar para se soltar.

- Me larga!

- Carlisle, pare com isso.

Ele estava furioso, tentando entender talvez porque eu estava na posição de pai e aceitar aquilo. Eu não ia conseguir nada com o menino fazendo cena. Eu apoiei em um banquinho de madeira, me sentei e puxei ele pra frente. Ele entendeu bem o que eu ia fazer.

- ESPERAAA, ESPERAAA!

Agora eu tinha visto um reflexo de um Carlisle com medo, contido.

- Sinto muito.

Eu puxei ele meio torto pro colo e puxei as roupas dele pra baixo, mostrando um bumbum redondo e lisinho, muito branco. Eu nunca tinha batido em um menino, mas imaginei que seria a mesma coisa.

- Por favooor!

Ele tentou esconder o bumbum e eu segurei ele firme para isso não acontecer.

Ele abaixou o rosto, muito envergonhado.

- Quando se comportar assim, gritando e achando que sua palavra que vale para tudo, vai acabar assim, de bumbum de fora e no meu colo. Sua palavra vale pros seus filhos, meus filhos, e isso inclui o senhor, apanham de bumbum de fora quando ficam fazendo cena.

- Espere!

Eu levantei o pulso alto.

PAFT!

PAFT PAFT PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiii

Carlisle deve ter esquecido tudo que tinha me dito, porque começou a espernear para sair.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Dooooiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Ta doendoooo

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Eu o levantei, evitando continuar uma surra que era apenas a primeira.

Ele, por algum motivo, não escondeu o pinto, ficou ali, com o rosto vermelho, mas sem esconder o corpo de mim, talvez entendesse que não precisava ter vergonha de mim.

- Carlisle, se comporte.

Ele me olhou muito firme.

- Posso me vestir?

- Claro.

Ele subiu a roupa depressa.

Eu senti as desculpas no olhar dele.

- Vai ser assim sempre? - Ele perguntou.

- Espero que seja desnecessário te bater assim.

Ele concordou comigo.

- Desculpe, Robert.

- Pode me chamar de pai.

Carlisle levantou a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe...papai...

POVEMMETT

Agora sim, eu tinha feito um amigo!

Cara, Oliver era muito legal.

- Escuta, vamos montar um explosivo? - Oliver me disse rindo.

- Cara...eu acho...que...

- Vamos?

- Claro que vamos!

Eu bem que podia brincar de explodir uns soldadinhos de madeira agora!

POVALEX

Eu sentia saudades de Eric, sentia saudades de Pam.

Eu queria saber onde eles estavam, como estavam e se eu os veria novamente.

Olhar para a janela era uma constante, eu sentia falta dele.

Eu pensei em conversar com minha mãe sobre isso, mas ela estava ocupada, aprendendo a lidar com os pais dela, eu tinha bons amigos, e tinha a Alice, mas eu queria mesmo era ficar sozinha.

Emmett estava aprontando, isso eu sabia.

Isabella tinha voltado a vomitar.

Rosalie estava se cortando de novo.

Alice estava aprontando bastante.

Jasper, nem falo nada, ele faz cada coisa e ainda se acha certo.

Edward cheio de birras.

Jane, bom, ela estava bem calma!

Elena, namorando escondida...

Minha casa seria uma boa para a supernanny.

Eu olhei de novo para a janela e para o meu quarto e desejei sair dali e achar Eric.

Que se foda, eu vou para a casa do Bill e da Jessica, talvez eu consiga conversar com ela e saiba por onde anda meu amor.

Eu pensei em fugir, mas meus pais me achariam e eu ia apanhar muito do papai. Apanhar do papai nunca vai ser bom. Alias, o Emmett apronta tanto que as vezes eu acho que aquele menino só pode ser masoquista!

Eu juntei minha bolsa e gritei da porta:

- MAMÃE, EU ESTOU INDO NA JESSICA!

E ouvi ela, minha queridinha, gritar de volta:

- Leva um casaco que vai chover!


	15. Chapter 15

POVERIC

Estar longe de Alex parecia um desafio que eu não queria ter. Estar no norte me fazia sentir em casa, mas como aquilo ia ser uma casa sem ela?

- Oh, pelo amor de deus, Eric! - Pam me olhou reclamando. - Se mate e nos poupe desse sofrimento.

- Pam, não estou te prendendo aqui.

Ela me olhou, colocou as mãos na cintura, sustentando o vestido amarelo e mordeu a boca.

- Você... ama ela.

- Por favor Pam, não use palavras que eu não entendo.

- E quer se casar com ela.

- Agora não use palavras que você não entende.

Eu acabei me dando por vencido e sorri para Pam.

- Oh, merda. - Ela xingou alto. - Vamos voltar para Forks.

POVJESSICA

Estar em casa era mais-que-demais. Super mega demais! Meus pais eram muito legais e eu estava feliz. Como podia imaginar minha vida sem o Bill?

Eu estava ocupada, me arrumando no meu quarto, de calcinha e apenas com isso na frente do espelho e passando batom quando meu pai entrou no quarto.

- Jessica, sua amiga Alex quer te ver.

Eu olhei para ele, sorrindo.

- Gosta desse batom?

Eu não tinha vergonha dele, nenhuma! Ele tinha me visto nua mais vezes do que eu podia contar. Ele também não via problema em me ver daquela forma,

ele foi pai no passado e agora me via como uma filha adotiva a quem ele devia cuidar bem.

- Acho esse batom muito parecido com o de mulheres da vida Jessica.

Isso me fez sorrir.

- Demais!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça rindo.

- Jessica, eu queria me desculpar por ter sido ausente nos últimos dias, espero que entenda, que essa mudança, também me afetou.

- Se ao menos eu pudesse trabalhar... - Falei com cara de cachorro perdido.

- Vai estudar. - Ele disse firme.

- Saco! Odeio escola!

- Vai estudar de bumbum quente se não aprender a se controlar!

Eu mordi a boca para me controlar, responder ele seria uma surra na certa, e minha amiga estava no andar debaixo.

- Pai, vou me vestir e descer, ok?

Ele concordou.

- Se comportem, vou arrumar true bloods para as duas.

- Obrigada.

Ver Alex sempre era bom, era uma boa amiga, entendia minhas ideias e ... ela tinha um estilo de vida como o meu, sombrio e maligno!

Ok, ok...talvez nem fosse maligno, mas eu gostava de pensar que sim.

Afinal, vampiros tem certa semelhança com o batman!

Eu coloquei um vestido branco e desci, e porra... que cara de enterro a dela.

- Alguém... morreu?

Ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Me diz que isso não e sua cara de "sinto falta do meu macho"

Ela sorriu.

- Sinto falta dele.

- Oh, merda.

Sentei ao lado dela e a olhei com bico.

- Seu pai sabe?

- Carlisle tem outras coisas para se preocupar, Jessica.

- Como o fato de ter ganhado um pai? - Ri sabendo o que isso significava.

- Isso mesmo...e a hora que ele descobrir como meus irmãos estão...vai ser pior ainda.

- Escuta... se quer saber de uma coisa, eu acho legal que se senta o amor da vida do Eric, e tudo mais...mas...acho que isso tem que parar. Alex, o cara foi pro outro lado do mundo.

- Ele me ama.

- Eric não saberia o que significa amor nem se a vida dele dependesse disso!

- Vou fugir de casa, vou procurar ele.

- Alex, me desculpa, mas se fizer isso eu falo pro seu pai. Amiga, isso vai acabar mal! - Alertei. - Vai acabar com Carlisle te batendo de cinta na frente de todo mundo.

- E eu deveria me importar?

- Eu me importaria. - Disse sincera. - Olha, eu prometo que falo com meu pai e vejo se posso ajudar, ele sabe de Eric.

- Promete?

- Prometo, mas fique longe de problemas, por favor.

- Obrigada. - Ela concordou.

- Tudo bem...

- E como a senhora esta passando?

Eu olhei pra ela quase rindo.

- Sabe como meu pai me trata...eu estou bem...muito bem cuidada...

- Parece nervosa.

E eu estava.

- Olha, eu preciso te contar... Rosalie veio aqui ontem a noite...

- Rosalie? A minha maninha? A...

- Sim... cala a boca... ela veio perto das 9...estava bem escuro quando...

**FLASHBACK**

_Eu estava deitada quando Rosalie apareceu na janela, pedindo para entrar. _

_Eu corri para a janela, Rosalie parecia nervosa e chorava muito._

_Ela entrou, com a cara de quem ia explodir a qualquer momento e com muito sangue na blusa. Sangue, eu notei, dela mesma._

_- ROSALIE! - Eu gritei. - Espera..._

_Eu furei meu pulso e soquei na cara dela para ela beber um pouco._

_- ANDA LOGO!_

_Ela aceitou de mal grado, mas aceitou._

_Quando notei que o sangramento parou, puxei a blusa dela para cima e vi os cortes nos dois pulsos._

_- O que..._

_- Eu nem quero morrer... - Ela explicou. - Eu não sei o que fazer mais com o que eu sinto...Isabella vomita o tempo todo...eu estou assim...Elena ta namorando o maniaco do parque...ta tudo dando errado e meu pai não nota..._

_- Quer que eu ... conte pra ele? - Perguntei soltando o punho dela._

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente._

_- Mas Rosalie..._

_- Quero que eles notem...sem ter que falar... quero que eles...A Bella... eu nem gosto tanto dela assim mas..._

_- Esta preocupada. - Compreendi._

_- Muito, ela ta fazendo tudo errado, Jessica..._

_- Olha, deita aqui...vamos dormir juntas hoje, ok?_

_- Claro. - Ela concordou._

_E eu nem sabia mais o que falar..._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- Tem que contar pra um adulto. - Alex disse respirando fundo. - Rosalie e Bella perdem o controle com facilidade, elas vão acabar se matando!

- Eu sei, mas...como eu falo? Meu pai vai me bater por não ter chamado ele imediatamente.

- Nao seja egoísta.

- Droga de fúria...sempre tem razão...

- Sempre tenho mesmo. - Ela sorriu. - Quero que seu pai fale com Eric...

- Pode deixar, vou ver o que vou fazer...

ccc

**MENINASSSS LINDASSS QUE EU AMOOO, RECADINHO AQUI EMBAIXO HOJE! **

**Obrigada por tudo, e prometo que no proximo capitulo, vamos ter overdose de Emmett, beijossss**


	16. Chapter 16

POVAGNES

Eu via as coisas, mas preferia não interferir. Afinal, quando somos mães, temos que nos aquietar quando nossos filhos tem filhos. Interferir na criação de meus netos nunca foi meu objetivo.

Desde que Robert entrou nas nossas vidas, porem, noto que meu filho e minha filha tem cometido pequenos erros. Deixado coisas importantes escaparem, e tem coisas que tudo bem, aprendemos errando mesmo (eu sei que eu errei como mãe muitas vezes). Infelizmente, tem erros que podem ser perigosos.

Rosalie e Isabella estavam cometendo erros. Erros do tipo perigosos.

Eu podia me meter, tomar a frente e fazer alguma coisa, mas elas tinham pais e os pais tinham que lidar com isso.

- Carlisle e Esme, quero conversar com os dois.

Avisei meus filhos sentados na sala. Os dois se olharam perguntando o que poderia ser, mas eu nem me abalei.

- Sobre Rosalie e Isabella.

Eles respiraram aliviados por segundos antes da tensão se instalar de novo.

- Escutem, sei que as coisas estão mudando e que os dois estão com problemas por si mesmos. Carlisle e Esme, apesar disso os dois tem filhas que precisam de assistência. Acho que Elena namora escondida, Alex ta aprontando alguma, Edward esta quieto demais, Jasper e Alice, deus sabe o que passa na cabeça dos dois. Jane gracas a deus esta bem, mas...Rosalie e Isabella...isso temos que rever.

Carlisle me olhou como se a ficha finalmente caisse.

- Ela tem, de fato, passado muito tempo no banheiro. - Esme comentou. - Isabella.

- E Rosalie passado muito tempo sozinha.

Eu concordei com os dois.

- Acham que isso pode ficar como esta? Rosalie cheirando a sangue sem os dois pegeram ela para uma conversa franca e Isabella fazendo o que bem quer?

Claro que os dois tomaram aquela atitude de estufar o peito e passaram de meus filhos para pais decididos. Era lindo de ver.

- Eu pego Rosalie. - Carlisle disse.

- Eu fico com Isabella.

- Excelente. - Eu sorri.

E eu tinha criado eles para isso mesmo, pais maravilhosos!

POVEMMETT

Era legal ter um amigo. Eu e Rosalie tínhamos nossos altos e baixos e isso era sempre uma montanha-russa. Oliver estava construindo aquela bomba comigo e isso era bem bacana.

- Podíamos levar para a sua casa né?

- Ah, sei la...

Eu olhei para ele rindo.

- Sabe como meus manos podem ser... uma bomba de detonação remota, Oliver...

- Imagine...se te tranquiliza, eu fico com o controle comigo.

Eu sorri.

- Pode dar certo. - Concordei.

E Oliver sorriu também, satisfeito com a escolha.

POVISABELLA

Eu estava sentada no chão do banheiro. Sentia falta de Edward, mesmo ele dividindo a cama comigo. Queria...queria algo que nem sabia o que era. Eu sentia falta dos meus pais, mesmo estando em Forks.

Forks sempre seria uma mancha negra de tudo que eu perdi e de tudo que ganhei. Forks era uma dualidade constante.

Eu estava de volta, mas agora, eu era vampira, e tudo estava diferente. Sera que Charlie era feliz?

Eu olhava pro vaso, pensando que vomitar não ia ajudar em nada, mas também ia aliviar tudo...nem que fosse por 5 minutos.

Depois, ia vir a culpa, o sentimento de incerteza e medo. E eu tinha que fazer tudo de novo para achar um pouco de paz...

Um ciclo vicioso. Meu ciclo.

Eu queria ajuda, mas ajuda significava que ia perder aquele controle que apenas eu tinha, de poder fazer isso...

E onde eu acharia a paz?

No meu pai? Em Edward?

Eu tinha poucas respostas.

E certamente, não queria outra incerteza na vida.

Foi quando eu ouvi a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Minha mãe invadiu o banheiro, e eu quase pulei em pé.

- Isabella, não precisa levantar.

Oh, merda.

Eu olhei ela caminhar dentro do banheiro, continuei sentada perto da banheira enquanto ela andou e se sentou na bancada, encostando a porta e olhando para mim com um sorriso.

- O que faz aqui dentro esse tempo todo, gatinha?

Ela tinha notado...meu deus...

- Mamãe...

Eu chorei instintivamente, antes de conseguir se quer falar alguma coisa.

- Quantas vezes por dia isso esta acontecendo?

Ela falou como se já soubesse de tudo. Oh, merda. Porque pais tem esse radar?

- Muitas.

- Quantas?

- Mais do que eu quero admitir.

Eu enterrei meu rosto nos joelhos, para me esconder dela...de mim mesma...

- Isabella, olhe para mim.

Eu demorei para levantar o rosto, evitando encarar ela e o pedido de ajuda eminente.

- A senhora esta com raiva?

Ela sorriu muito calma.

- Filha, porque estaria?

Eu limpei meu rosto com as costas da mão.

- Eu queria te falar, juro que queria...saiu do controle e eu...

- Vamos sair do banheiro, Isabella. Sinto muito por não ter interferido antes.

- Mas...

Oh, isso significava que eu ia perder isso? Que não poderia mais fazer!

- Mamãe, eu quero que tudo continue como esta, sabe?

- Filha, vamos sair do banheiro.

Aquela voz mais firme me fez olhar para ela e me levantar, querendo me impor. Um caminho que, eu bem sabia, ia acabar mal.

O desespero tomou conta de mim.

- Fala comigo desse jeito, e você mesma apanha no bumbum! Acha que pode mandar em mim?!

- Eu apanho dos meus pais e você dos seus, mocinha, sugiro que abaixe a voz!

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Saia do banheiro. - Mandei. - Agora, quero que saia.

- Isabella fazer birra vai apenas te deixar pior comigo.

Ignorei o aviso.

- Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser, você não tem nada haver com isso!

Apesar disso, ela segurou-me pela cintura, me virando de bumbum para ela, e mesmo sentada, conseguiu dar um jeito de passar a mão pelas minhas costas e me deixar virada para ela.

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

- Parou mocinha? - Ela falou firme.

Eu ODIAVA apanhar dela, ela me tratava como uma menininha de 5 anos quando fazia isso.

Eu queria berra com ela, mandar ela sair e SE LASCAR.

Eu a olhei.

- Eu te odeio. - Falei impulsivamente.

- Pois vai me odiar por muito tempo, Isabella, passa pro quarto!

Ela aponto com o dedo indicador para a porta.

- A gente vai terminar essa conversa junto com seu pai!


	17. Chapter 17

POVISABELLA

Eu não conseguia me entender. Minha mãe tinha me mandado pro quarto, e eu sabia que eu estava errada. Como discutir com ela?

Ela era minha mãe porque eu tinha permitido isso, ela nunca seria como Charlie, que nasci com ele e pronto. Esme e Carlisle eram uma escolha e eu tinha que lidar com isso.

Sentei na cama, tentando imaginar como aquilo seria ruim para mim. Eu estava doente, de uma forma ou de outra, eu entendia porque ela estava fazendo isso. Se fosse minha filha, faria o mesmo.

Eu sentei, disposta a pedir desculpas, quando ela entrou com o chinelo em punhos.

- Muito bem mocinha, abaixe a roupa.

Ia ser assim? Sem conversas, sem discursos?

Eu tremi, eu tinha feito uma burrada! Eu sabia, agora ela tinha tido como desrespeito!

- Eu sinto muito. - Disse de cabeça baixa.

- Sente? Grita comigo, fala o que bem quer e acha que isso que esta fazendo pode e vai acabar bem? Ta me chamando com cara de palhaça Isabella?

Assustei com a colocação.

- Claro que não...

Eu sabia que ela ia me bater, mas não fiz cenas. Deixei ela segurar meu corpo de lado para ela e levantar o chinelo.

PAF!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

Ela me soltou.

- Abaixe a roupa, mocinha.

Eu a olhei.

- Mãe, me ajuda.

Isso fez Esme me olhar, quase curiosa.

- Isabella, claro que ajudo! - Ela soltou o chinelo. - Meu deus filha, tudo que mais quero! Quero ver você bem, sadia!

- Eu sei que fui grossa... mas as vezes...

- Eu entendo. - Ela sorriu. - Juro que entendo, mas tem que ser feito, e vou precisar ser dura.

Eu queria dizer algo, mas me calei.

- Por favor, não preciso apanhar, mãe.

Ela abriu um gostoso colo para eu ir.

- Não quero te bater, venha aqui.

Fui para ela, bem mais calma agora.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso, juntas.

- Juntas. - Concordei. - E sem o chinelo.

- Apenas quando precisar.

E esse "apenas" que me preocupava...

POVCARLISLE

Conversar com Rosalie sempre era delicado, ainda mais quando envolvia uma disciplina. Eu tinha que ser pai, mas como ser pai e amigo dela? Eu queria ser os dois. Rosalie era uma montanha-russa e você tinha que saber se estava disposto a embarcar.

Procurei ela no quarto dela, o que foi inteligente.

Emmett estava com um amigo, aprontando algo e isso me daria bastante tempo.

Rosalie estava no banheiro do quarto dela, e eu não achei justo ir entrando sem me anunciar.

- Filha, estou entrando.

Ela suspirou.

- Entra.

Ela estava vestida, na frente do espelho tirando a sobrancelha. Isso era uma cena comum em uma casa com tantas mulheres, mas ela soltou o equipamento que pra mim parecia mais uma coisa de cirurgias e virou para mim.

- Oi, pai.

- Podemos conversar?

- Estou meio...ocupada. - Ela disse respirando pesado.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ela olhou pro espelho e pra mim de novo.

- Ok. No quarto?

Eu concordei e esperei ela passar primeiro, e ela logo procurou a cama para se sentar.

Eu resolvi ficar como estava, coloquei as mãos na cintura e olhei para ela.

- Sabe que eu te amo, Rosalie?

- Sei. - Ela me olhou desconfiada. - Sobre o que vai ser a conversa?

E eu decidi que era melhor fazer o que tinha que fazer.

- Rosalie, me mostre os pulsos.

Ela tomou um susto daqueles. Jamais ia esperar algo assim vindo de mim.

- Papai...

- Eu quero ver. Sem conversa.

Ela fez cara de quem ia surtar, correr, chorar...

- Rosalie, eu quero ver ou vou precisar pegar e olhar?

Confusa, ela procurou o conforto em alguma coisa, olhando pros lados. Ela se sentia assim, perdida, a maior parte do tempo.

- Rosalie, eu estou calmo, vamos fazer isso com muita calma, fique calma, minha filha. Mostre o que pedi.

Ela notou que não ia ter para onde fugir. Alias, tentar fugir, ia acabar mal.

- Pai, eu me cortei, mas olha, não quero me matar nem nada assim...

- Hum. - Isso, pensei, fale, fale tudo.

- Me acalma. Me deixa mais...sei la, eu sei que ta errado fazer algo assim. Eu sei.

- Qualquer coisa que precise esconder de mim, pode ter certeza filha, esta errado. Se se sente nervosa, ou precisa ser acalmada, tem muitas pessoas e recursos para usar, esse, certamente, não vai ser um deles.

- O senhor não entende...

Era verdade... não entendia.

- Rosalie e porque precisa se acalmar? O que te deixar assim?

Ela quase riu, talvez de nervoso, ou pensando em como aquilo estava sendo desconfortável.

- Tudo bem se não quer falar agora, filha, eu entendo.

- Pai, eu nem sei explicar. São todos esses sentimentos dentro de mim, que... são minha culpa. Tenho pensado muito em Royce... no estupro...

E ela falou assim, claro como o dia.

- Me sinto culpada.

E depois de todo esse tempo... Deus, ate quando esse fantasma?

- Rosalie, me escute, e me escute bem, não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu. As pessoas tomam decisões erradas, e essa foi um delas. Nada, eu repito, nada do que eles fizeram era para ter te acontecido. Você era uma criança e nenhuma criança merece ser estuprada do jeito que você foi, entende isso?

- Então porque me sinto assim? - Ela disse quase chorando.

_"Porque você e mais pura e sensível do que quer admitir" _Pensei.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso filha, mas preciso que pare de se fechar aqui, dessa forma e de achar que tomar esse caminho vai te trazer algum conforto.

- Sim, senhor.

- Quero que tire a roupa, toda, que eu vou te olhar.

Ela me olhou bem tensa.

- Vou olhar Rosalie, eu preciso ver.

Geralmente ver a Rosalie nua era uma guerra, e em raras ocasiões eu pedia isso. Para mim, pouco importava, eu tinha outras filhas e meninas peladas não era uma grande novidade, mas para Rosalie aquilo era delicado e dolorido.

- Papai eu... - Ela abriu o choro.

- Eu sei, vai ser ruim, mas hoje vai precisar. Vou me virar, tire tudo.

- Tudo? - Ela repetiu.

- Tudo. Quero que fique pelada.

Ela chorou ainda mais.

- Rosalie, podemos fazer isso do jeito mais simples ou eu posso te segurar e fazer, como vai ser?

- Eu tiro.

Ela estava assustada, e eu tive que tomar cuidado, qualquer sinal de medo, e eu pararia e chamaria Esme.

Eu me virei e dei muitos minutos para ela, ouvindo o choro e as roupas ficando pelo piso do quarto.

Quando notei que ela tinha parado, me virei.

Rosalie tinha cuidadosamente coberto os seios e a região mais intima com a mão. Ela não se importou com o bumbum, talvez porque as outras coisas fossem mais importantes ou porque eu já tinha visto o bumbum dela dezenas de vezes nas surras que eu a dava.

- Solte as mãos.

Ela quase engastou.

- Rosalie eu já te vi pelada antes. Esta segura comigo, sou seu pai.

Era tudo que ela não queria ouvir, mas vou ter que saber onde mais essa menina estava se cortando.

Ela soltou as mãos aos poucos e eu segurei ela pelo pulso.

- Papai... - Ela me olhou chorando.

- Calma.

Eu a virei pra mim, e a virei de costas, diversas vezes, me dei por satisfeito e olhei os cortes e cicatrizes.

- Muito constrangedor... - Ela reclamou.

- Rosalie pelo amor de deus, pare disso comigo.

Eu finalmente acabei.

- Pode por uma blusa e a calcinha.

- Mas eu quero...

- Eu vou te bater. - Avisei.

Não pretendia dar uma surra, mas aquilo não ia passar em branco.

Ela nem discutiu. Se vestiu como eu ordenei e veio para mim.

Eu pensei em sentar, mas decidi que não. Segurei ela de lado e levantei a mão ouvindo ela prender a respiração.

PAFT!

PAFT!

Ela saltava, ficando na ponta dos dedos.

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT! - Aiii

PAFT! - Papai!

PAFT!

PAFT! - Senhor!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

E eu a soltei.

- Estamos conversados?

- Sim, senhor.

Ela esfregou o bumbum.

- Vou limpar esses cortes, e vai dormir na minha cama hoje.

Ela quase sorriu.

E eu pisquei para ela.

- Obrigada.

E decidi, que mimar Rosalie era uma das minhas especialidades preferidas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Essa fic esta sendo um absoluto SUCESSO e estou muito feliz**

**e por causa disso, se PREPAREM...**

**eu estou PENSANDO em fazer a parte 4 (sim, você leu certo!)**

**Se, esses próximos capítulos tiverem bastantes reviews...**

**vou bolar a parte 4!**

**BEIJOS E OBRIGADA POR FAZEREM DE MIM A ESCRITORA QUE SOU!**

**Ah, sorry, o cap não vai ser longo, mas foi necessário!**

**cccccc**

POVALEX

Eu estava perto da porta quando meu pai entrou no meu quarto quase voando.

- Pai?

Carlisle era uma pessoa controlada e feliz, mas, de repente, parecia ansioso e nervoso.

- Papai?

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Oi querida.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim...sim... - Ele se controlou e tomou o olhar normal dele. - Alex...me diz uma coisa quando eu ou sua mãe batemos em você...

Eu ri.

- Agnes esta te procurando. - Induzi. - O que você fez?

- Falei palavrão.

Eu sorri.

- Pai...vai com ela.

Ele se controlou um pouco mais.

- Desculpe que tenha que me ver assim.

Eu pisquei para ele.

- Vai doer, mas vai acabar bem.

Ele concordou.

- Me desculpe que tenha que me ver assim...

Dei de ombros.

- Pra que servem os filhos?

Na verdade, era muito difícil mentir para ele.

- Sinto falta de Eric. - Admiti.

Conversar com ele era simples. Carlisle adorava ser pai e falar com ele era um sonho para qualquer filha.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Claro. - Eu o convidei para sentar na cama. - Senta comigo?

- Vamos, querida.

E pelo menos por meia hora, ele ia esquecer de Agnes.

POVALICE

Eu me sentia uma idiota por estar aprontando alguma coisa. Eu e Jasper geralmente eramos bem comportados, e eu sabia que a maioria dos meus irmãos faziam coisas MUITO erradas. Mas...dessa vez...eu ia esconder bem meus rastros.

- E a senhora tem 22 anos?

- Isso. - Falei para a mulher.

- E esse vai ser seu primeiro?

- Vai sim. - Sorri.

Jasper chegou perto de mim e levantou os óculos escuros.

- Acha que isso é uma boa ideia?

Claro que não!

- Alice...por favor... pense bem...fingir ser maior de idade...arrumar um passaporte para uma festinha escondida...

- Quer ir ou não? - Eu quase gritei com ele.

- Quero...nunca fui a uma festa legal...

- Colabore comigo aqui, Jasper...

Ele se virou pra mulher.

- Eu tenho 24 anos. - Mentiu.

E ia ser uma festa com documentos falsos muito legal!

POVEMMETT

Eu levei uma bomba para casa, mas ufa... o controle estava com o Oliver...

Eu deitei na minha cama, muito tranquilo...feliz... quando...

_TIC TAC TIC TAC.._

A porra da bomba LIGOU

MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS!

MEU DEEEEEUSSSSS, ELA LIGOU, ATIVOU.

Peguei o telefone desesperado pulando da cama.

- Oliver, atende...

O telefone chamou duas vezes e ele atendeu.

- Oi Emmett.

- A bomba ligou! - Eu gritei.

- Eu sei.

- Como assim sabe? Desliga isso!

10...9...8...

- Adeus, família Cullen...QUEIMEM NO INFERNO!

E eu confiei no amigo errado.

7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

OH MERDA!

**KABUAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM M!**

POVESME

O barulho foi mais alto do que tudo. Parecia um terremoto e tudo foi pelos ares. Era uma bomba, ou algo assim.

Eu, na cozinha, cai no chão com tudo voando pelos ares, paredes se arrancando e coisas quebrando.

A maioria dos meus filhos estavam no andar de cima, eu estava um pouco machucada mas...

- MEUS FILHOS! - gritei e sai correndo. - MEUS FILHOS, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUSSSSS!

Eu corri tanto...desesperada.

Alice e Jasper tinha saído.

Fui para Edward e Isabella, ferimentos menores assim que entrei no quarto notei.

- MEUS FILHOS! - Gritei. - Tudo bem?

- Sim, sim! - Isabella gritou. - Vai ver o Emmet e a Rosalie, vai!

Eu corri e encontrei Calisle no caminho desesperado, ele tinha sangue na blusa.

- Isabella e Edwa...

- Bem! - gritei. - Poucos mahcucados!

- Rosalie e Emmett?

Eu o olhei e saímos correndo.

Invadimos o quarto e vimos Emmett na cama muito ferido e com sangue por todos os lados e Rosalie estava no banheiro, muito machucada, mas um pouco melhor que Emmett.

- Eu vou pegar minha maleta! - Carlisle gritou. - mande Agnes cuidar de Isabella e Edward e...

- Vai! - Eu gritei segurando Emmett pra mim. - VAI LOGO CARLISLE!

E eu esperava que Robert e suas filhas estivessem bem.

- VEJA ALEX, ELENA E JANE NO CAMINHO!

Mas eu sabia que Jane e Elena estavam no quintal e o quarto de Alex era nos fundos da casa... mas, sendo mãe...

- Fique comigo. - Falei segurando Emmett firme.

- A loira...

Oh, deus, eu tinha que tirar Rosalie do chão.

- Te amo, mãe...

E Emmett apagou.


	19. Chapter 19

**MENINAS E MENINOS QUE AMO! Vou ficar fora dois dias. Calma, eu volto! Tenho alguns assuntos pessoais para resolver e vou aproveitar que na cidade vai ser feriado!**

**Se comportem, e comentem! Volto logo mais com a disciplina do Emmett e a grande descoberta da mentira da Alice**

**e em breve...Eric volta para Alex!**

**ccccc**

POVCARLSILE

Eu corri, muito depressa. Eu tinha medo pelos meus filhos.

Tinha tanto sangue, e isso me dava medo, principalmente por Emmett.

Eu peguei a maleta, gritando para minha mãe olhar Isabella e Edward para mim.

Agora eu tinha que ligar no modo hospitalar e esquecer do resto do mundo, agora era hora de agir.

Nossa, ser pai tinha dessas coisas. Eu queria MATAR e fazer PICADINHO do Emmett, sabia que tinha sido ele, mas EU queria fazer picadinho dele, a bomba me deixava furioso. Se tinha uma pessoa que podia deixar meu filho vermelho, era eu, apenas eu.

Eu tinha muita coisa para certar dentro de casa e tinha que ser logo, as coisas estavam desandando porque eu tinha sido cego e deixando meus filhos de lado quando fiquei preocupado com Agnes e Robert...era hora do show.

**DUAS HORAS MAIS TARDE**

Tudo estava sob controle. Emmett e Rosalie estavam apagados na cama, lado a lado depois de muitos cuidados comigo. Eu estava feliz pelos ferimentos estarem limpos e os dois, fora de risco.

Esme parecia muito aliviada. E agora, vinha a pergunta, como isso aconteceu?

Eu olhei para minha esposa, e ela parecia querer saber a mesma coisa.

- Calirsle, vamos nos deitar. - Ela sugeriu.

- A casa foi destruída, minha cara. - Lembrei ela.

- Podemos deitar na sala, apenas...vamos deitar por umas horas.

Como eu precisava, concordei.

- Esme... o que aconteceu aqui hoje...

- Eles precisam dormir. - Esme me lembrou. - Emmett e Rosalie precisam dessas horas.

- Eu sedei eles. - Lembrei.

- Querido...

- Foi Emmett. - Afirmei. - Rosalie nem teria coragem de...

- Eu sei que foi ele... - Ela sorriu. - Mas estamos todos bem...por hora...sei que vai bater nele mas por agora...

Eu suspirei.

- Vamos tomar um banho e deitar?

- Ok... - Falei cansado. - Sabe, Esme, as vezes não sei o que se passa na cabeça desse menino...

Ela apontou para a porta.

Eu segui Esme para o banheiro onde ela ligou o chuveiro me sorrindo.

- Tire a roupa.

Aquela cena poderia ser confundida como o que fazemos com nossos filhos quando eles precisam da gente, mas ela era minha esposa, e hoje, eu tinha que recolher os cacos de ver meus filhos machucados. Isso me fez me perguntar se Esme estava firme como demonstrava ou era apenas seu lado durona tentando me consolhar.

- Tire sua roupa, Esme. - Eu falei firme para ela não levar na brincadeira.

- Para quem vai ser o banho afinal? - Ela riu.

- Pros dois.

Entendendo que isso não tinha um sugestão sexual, ela tirou a roupa.

Eu entrei primeiro, puxando ela para mim enquanto ficávamos molhados juntos. Era muito tempo juntos, muito tempo de palavras entre os dois. Aquele banheiro, foi cena de muitas coisas na nossa casa. Sexo, filhos, machucados, risos...

Esme encostou a cabeça no meu peito, e suspirou.

- Queria ler sua mente. - Eu falei enlaçando sua cintura.

- Minha mente sempre vai ser sua, Carisle.

E senti a ponta de preocupação na voz dela.

- Esme, eles estão bem.

Foi tudo que precisei dizer para ela chorar alto.

Finalmente, a represa quebrou. Quando se tratava dos filhos, ela era uma mulher muito delicada.

- Oh, meu amor...

- Eu achei que... o Emmett...

Deus, eu tive o mesmo medo...

- Ele vai ficar bem.

- Isso foi grave. - Ela falou mais firme. - Muito grave. Ele machucou muitos. A Rosalie ela...

- Vai ficar bem, sabe disso.

- Carlise, isso não foi uma travessura de amarrar papel higiênico no carro do diretor...

- E vai ser punido com a gravidade que tem. - Garanti. - Agora querida, vamos relaxar um pouco, afinal, vamos ter uma casa para consertar quando isso acabar.

- Oh, minha casa linda... - Esme sentiu muito.

- Vai ficar linda de novo. Prometo.

POVALICE

Quando voltamos para casa a segunda guerra mundial tinha acontecido. Nossa, que loucura.

Eu olhei para Jasper e segurei a mão dele, com medo do que encontrar. Como ouvi o chuveiro dos meus pais, eu sai correndo para entrar.

Os dois estavam nus, tomando banho e chorando.

- TODO MUNDO BEM? - Eu quase gritei.

- Sim, Alice. - Meu pai disse sorrindo. - Calma, o pior passou, todos vai ficar bem.

- Nossa, o que diabos aconteceu aqui?

- Emmett aconteceu. - Esme parecia bem brava. - Olha, onde vocês estavam afinal de contas? Demoraram!

- Fui resolver uma coisa com Jasper... fazer compras...sabe...blusa nova...

- Hum... vai tomar um banho com ele, temos que ver o que vamos fazer com a casa, e seus irmãos estão de repouso no momento, você vai me ajudar. - Esme anunciou.

- Claro, claro. - Eu sai do banheiro, pensando que nossa casa precisava de uma decoração nova, mas explodir metade da casa para isso... nossa, Emmett se superou!

POVCARLISLE

- Engraçado... - Comentei.

- Notou o mesmo que eu?

- Ela não apareceu aqui com a blusa nova para mostrar...sem sacolas na mão...

Esme me olhou.

- Ela esta mentindo. - Esme afirmou.

- E vamos descobrir porque.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gente, voltei! Desculpem a demora!**

**Sobre o andamento da pagina, eu sei que anda tudo meio parado, mas... tenho que estudar, manter bolsa de faculdade... ou seja, falta tempo, mas SEMPREEE que posso, estou escrevendo.**

**Amo todos reviews!**

POVERIC

Voltar sempre seria estranho, principalmente quando se tratava voltar para uma mulher. Alex era um mulher, na minha cabeça ela não era a filha de Carlisle, mas sim a minha querida Alex. A mulher que eu - não acredito que vou dizer isso - estou gostando.

Eu olhava a casa deles, me perguntando como seria estar ali, mas eu tinha Pam, e ser um Cullen estava fora de questão.

- Pelo menos alguém aqui tem senso de estilo. - disse ela se referindo a uma das irmas de Alex.

- Ora, Pam, tente achar a ideia divertida.

- Tomar sangue de animais? Poxa, que divertido. - disse virando os olhos. - Podemos sequestrar ela e ir para longe.

- Ele a acharia.

- Quem?

- O pai. - eu olhei para ela. - Pam, pode ir embora se quiser.

- Se eu te deixar sozinho aqui por dois meses quando eu voltar vai estar sentado usando xuquinhas de cabelo.

Eu ri para ela, olhando a casa. Era uma escolha bem diferente das que eu tinha tomado, mas eu a amava.

Eu toquei a campainha, esperando uma resposta, e logo Rose veio abrir a porta, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Oi.

Ela encostou no portal, com uma cara de quem tinha sido atropelada por um trem.

- O que diabos...

- Eu sofri uma pequena...esquece. - Ela mordeu a boca. - Eu estou bem.

- Posso entrar?- Eu perguntei.

- Escuta aqui Eric, se pretende entrar na vida de Alex de novo apenas para sair rebolando de novo para o norte, pode ir embora, ela não precisa disso.

- Eu...

- Abandonar as pessoas custa caro. - Ela me olhou quase me furando com os olhos.

- Cara... a loira manda a ver! - Pam brincou. - Ele não quer entrar na vida de ninguém no momento. Apenas na casa.

- Eu prometo. - disse. - Eu a amo.

Como Rosalie entendia de amor mais do que eu e tinha um temperamento tao dificil quanto, ela abriu mais a porta.

- Eu vou chamar ela.

Olhando para a casa em cacos, eu olhei de novo para Rose.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

- O que acha que aconteceu? - Ela disse suspirando.

- Seu pai te deu um quite de química. - Pam brincou.

- Eu vou chamar a Alex. - A loira avisou.

Sentamos em umas cadeiras no meio da sala meio queimada.

Eu olhei para Pam.

- Se controle...por favor.

- Tudo bem. - Ela levantou automaticamente. - Vou esperar do lado de fora, eu bem que preciso de um ar mesmo.

- Excelente.

Apreciando meu descaso, ela foi andando e me deixou sozinho. Logo, vi Alex correndo para mim. Ela veio determinada, cheia de um sorriso lindo, e, com toda energia...me deu um tapa na cara.

- ESTA PENSANDO O QUE?

- Como assim?! - Eu coloquei a mão no rosto.

- SUMIU ESSE TEMPO TODO.

Nunca, nunca subestime a energia de uma mulher revoltada.

- Alex, eu te amo.

Recebi outro tapa.

- PROVE ISSO!

Eu a beijei.

A primeira parte foi uma revolta, cheia de energia acumulada e amor, a segunda, um alivio...

- Oh, Eric...

- Eu sei.

- Prometa que não vai embora.

- Vou fazer algo melhor.

Ela me olhou com um meio sorriso.

- O que?

- Case comigo.

E eu estava falando muito serio.

POVROSALIE

Eu entendia as burradas de Emmett, afinal, eramos casados faz muito tempo, mas dessa vez, eu queria bater nele.

Minha cuca parecia ter sido deslocada para o outro lado do mundo, enquanto meu corpo ainda gritava por ajuda em muitos lugares diferentes.

Eu caminhava com dificuldade.

Andei para nosso quarto, onde vi ele na cama, deitado, acordado olhando para o ombro enfaixado.

Emmett estava apenas de cueca branca, e com algumas ataduras no corpo.

- Como se sente? - Perguntei.

- Um burro, um burro com dor no corpo.

- Papai vai te matar. - Avisei.

- Eu sei...eu queria me matar.

- Emmett...o que estava pensando? Uma bomba?

- Eu fiz um amigo, Rosalie, isso que eu estava pensando...

E como sempre, Emmett tinha sido vitima de sua inocência. Sua molecagem.

- Querido...tem a mim...tem Edward...Jas...

- Família. - Ele sorriu. - Queria um amigo... por favor, eu amo todos aqui mas..

- Ei, eu entendo.

- Como você e Jessica, por exemplo.

- Sim. - entendi. - mas Em...quando falta isso, tem que contar conosco...trazer bombas pra casa foi...

- Burrice... - Ele admitiu.

- Vai apanhar, e muito, sabe disso.

- Sei...dessa vez vou merecer. Podia ter te matado...pensar nisso me...nossa, sinto muito.

- Esquece isso. - Eu sentei ao lado dele. - Vamos te dar um banho.

- Obrigado.

POVALICE

Eles tinham acreditado. AMEM!

Tinham acreditado. Nossas identidades falsas iam nos ajudar e muito...

agora, faltava planejar tudo...

com essa bomba tendo estourado nossa casa toda...

eu ia ter MUITO tempo sem supervisão dos meus pais para aprontar com Jasper e ter um gostinho da vida adulta!


	21. Chapter 21

POVEMMETT

De todas as burrices que eu tinha feito, essa era a pior delas. Eu me sentia horrivel por ter colocado a loira em perigo, e, os outros...

Aquilo ia ser a pior surra. Eu estava sentado na cama depois de tomar banho com a Rosalie e mesmo com isso nem tinha chance de eu me sentir melhor. Eu sacudia as pernas, impaciente, quando meu pai entrou.

Ele parecia simplesmente cansado, ele tinha cuidado de mim e de Rosalie e Deus sabe o que mais tinha feito naquele meio tempo. Havia uma certa dor do meu lado, mas isso podia esperar.

Carlisle encostou a porta, calmo e paciente. As vezes, eu preferia que ele explodisse, gritasse comigo e me falasse que sou um idiota, ia doer muito menos.

- Como se sente?

A pergunta foi funda, e me fez sentar direito na cama.

- Bem, senhor.

Ele concordou comigo e cruzou os punhos, talvez procurando o que fazer com as mãos.

- Eu vou te dar a chance de se explicar, Emmett.

E foi tudo o que ele disse antes de ficar calado me olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

Eu apenas chorei.

- Quer uma ajuda para falar?

- Eu fiz um amigo. - Expliquei. - Achei que ia sair tudo bem...

- Emmett, acho que todos fazemos julgamentos errados sobre as pessoas, e acredito que suas amizades precisam ser incentivadas, todos aqui somos muito isolados e acho excelente que procure amigos.

- Acha? - Eu o olhei curioso.

- Acho. Veja Rosalie por exemplo, ela e Jessica tem se ajudado muito e incentivo isso. Acho que na verdade seu bom senso que precisa melhorar, amigo ou inimigo uma bomba dentro de casa representa perigo para todos.

Eu achei que ele brigar comigo por causa do meu amigo.

- Emmett, eu confesso que estou furioso, mas me perguntei muito se deveria te culpar por fazer um mal julgamento sobre uma pessoa e...seria injusto eu te bater porque fez um amigo errado. Agora, quanto a por sua familia em perigo...

- Eu entendo. - Concordei. - Nossa, eu devia ter pesando melhor.

- Sim, filho, devia ter pensado melhor e acredito que isso ficou bem claro.

- Vai me bater?

Ele se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Eu vou resolver o caso do seu amigo, vai apanhar pela sua escolha de por sua familia em perigo Emmett, para aprender a pesar as coisas antes de fazer. Fique calmo, seu erro foi um erro de filho, e, apesar das consequencias que poderiam ter tido, foram erros aceitaveis.

Ouvir isso dele me aliviou o corpo.

- Vai doer, muito, mas vai passar Emmett, e eu espero que te ajude a pensar um pouco.

- Sim, senhor, vai sim.

Era uma das primeiras vezes que eu concordava em apanhar.

- Muito bem, acho que acabou essa conversa.

Ver meu pai tirando o cinto sempre me fazia me sentir um menino de 5 anos sem ter pra onde correr.

- Levante e abaixe a roupa.

Ele sempre fazia isso quando o erro era grave, deixava a gente nu no meio do quarto e batia sem esquentar antes. Tinha que doer, ele dizia, e quanto pior o erro, pior a surra.

Eu levantei morrendo de vergonha, mas acabei abaixando a roupa na frente dele.

Ele me olhou com curiosidade.

- Com vergonha de mim?

- Sim. - confessei.

Ele soltou um sorriso meio de lado.

- Emmett, fique calmo.

Era uma frase de pai, eu sabia, mas pra mim nunca deixaria de ser constrangedor.

Ele segurou meu pulso firme e me virou de lado.

- Fique onde esta, se fugir do cinto, vou fazer pior.

E eu sabia que faria.

SLAP! SLAP! - Ownnn

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Eu fiquei na ponta dos dedos, ele estava batendo com tanta vontade!

SLAP! SLAP! - Calmaaaa papaaai!

- Quieto Emmett! Para quieto!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Eu agarrei nele, tentando me segurar no lugar enquanto sambava com as pernas desesperado.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - AAAiiiiAAIIIII

SLAP! SLAP! - AIII, CALMAAA!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Oh, merda, eu ia acabar fugindo dele!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Chegaa!

- EU DIGO QUANDO CHEGA, EMMETT! QUIETO!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Foi quando eu acabei me puxando pro lado e ele me olhou furioso.

- Emmett, volte aqui ou eu juro por Deus...

Esse foi um momento em que eu nem sabia o que fazer: Fugir ou arcar com mais dor ou voltar e arcar com mais dor.

Algo me impulsionou a tentar fugir.

- Papai, eu aprendi, calma, me solta!

Ele continuou me segurando, e nem se mexeu quando tentei soltar meu pulso da garra dele.

- Emmett, eu vou repetir mais uma vez, vire essa bunda pra mim antes que eu acabe fazendo coisa pior.

Oh, merda, merda.

- Papai...

Ele suspirou e me virou pra ele enlouquecido e soltou o cinto. Levantou a mão bem alto.

PAFT! - QUANTAS PAFT! - VEZES PAFT! - VOU TER PAFT! - FALAR PAFT! - PRA FICAR PAFT! - ONDE MANDEI?! PAFT! - RAPAIZINHO!?

- OWNNN, UMAAA, UMAAAAA!

As vezes as palmadas eram piores que as cintadas dele.

- Nariz no canto, Emmett! - Ele gritou.

Eu corri pro canto do quarto, puxando minha roupa pra cima.

- E pode deixar essa cueca onde esta! Fique assim que eu vou pegar uma varinha para acabar logo com isso.

Varinha? F-U-D-E-U.

- E nunca mais vai fazer as coisas sem pensar antes!


	22. Chapter 22

**Eu sei...eu sei... demorou! Mas eu disse... não ia abandonar vocês!**

**Dependendo dos Reviews... eu escrevo mais ainda essa semana hein! **

**AMO MESMO TODOS E TODAS!**

**Obrigada sempre pelo apoio e carinho...recadinhos...eu tento sempre agradar todos...**

**Beijos da Bia.**

POVALICE

O tempo sem a supervisão dos meus pais era muito bom. Geralmente, eles eram muito presentes e era bem difícil ter qualquer tempo para aprontar, e eu sinceramente nem sabia como meus irmãos aprontavam tanto. Eu sempre fui a santinha, a que menos fez coisas e portanto menos viu da vida. Era tido como, e estou copiando palavras do meu pai "a unica Cullen com algum juízo na cabeça".

Eu olhei para as identidades falsas e para Jasper.

Eu estava feliz que meu pai estivesse dando atenção pra Emmett e logo estaria muito ocupado com o pedido de casamento de Eric também. Jasper parecia que queria ir ao banheiro de tanto que se contorcia olhando para as identidades comigo.

- Tudo bem, Jasper?

- Alice, eu sei que a gente quer isso, mas eu fico pensando se o papai descobrir...

- Ele nem vai desconfiar, eu vejo o futuro, lembra?

Ele concordou comigo. E olhou pro meu vestido Channel curtinho e saltos perfeitos da Prada.

- Vamos sair pelos fundos?

- Vamos sim. - Concordei. - vamos ver um pouco da vida.

Pegamos o volvo e fomos ate a pequena cidade vizinha.

E a vida era boa. Nossa vida sempre foi muito regrada, cheia de "não" e sombras. Na nossa casa, diferente de todas as casas americanas eu acho, mesmo com nossa idade, qualquer respostinha torta pros meus pais e a gente acabava no temido escritório, de bumbum pra fora no colo de Carlisle. Ter um gostinho que fosse, por algumas horas da vida normal, ia nos fazer ter outra cor nos olhos.

Jasper estava encantado com todas as luzes piscando, pessoas bebendo e sem se preocupar se o pai estaria esperando em casa com um cinto. Eu queria aquela vida... eu queria crescer...

A gente congelava no tempo, infelizmente, e não apenas nossos corpos, mas eu jamais teria a maturidade de uma mulher de 50 anos, eu podia ter muita maturidade pra minha idade, mas era aquilo, eu estava fadada a continuar a mesma. Isso quase arrancou meu coração fora, e Jasper notou isso.

- Alice... a gente...

- A gente esta onde deveria estar. - Segurei as lagrimas. - Vamos nos divertir, aproveitar as identidades e voltamos pra casa sem aprontar nada.

Jasper me segurou pela cintura.

- Essa nunca vai ser nossa realidade, Al.

E isso doía em cada fibra do meu ser.

- Vamos dançar... quero dançar, Jasper.

Era quase idiota como eu queria fazer coisas normais. Dancar, beber, quebrar alguma coisa, sair pra baladas..eu queria ver filmes 18 anos, queria ser responsável por mim...

- Vamos, Alice.

Jasper concordou.

E fomos para o meio da pequena pista. Ele segurou na minha cintura, sorrindo e ignoramos praticamente a melodia agitada tocando.

Eu o amava e o mundo acabava ali, do lado dele.

- Eu te amo Alice. Acho que esta mais fácil dizer isso agora.

Como eu sabia que Jasper tinha muita dificuldade com sentimentos, senti que aquilo era um elogio pra mim.

- Acha que um dia vamos ter algo assim?

Ele riu.

- Nossa vida esta boa Alice, podemos aprontar sempre que quiser, mas nunca vamos deixar de ser o que somos.

Eu encostei no peito dele.

Foi quando eu vi de lado meu pai entrando na pista com cara de poucos amigos.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui?

Eu larguei Jasper e o virei para ver nosso pai andando entre as pessoas. Ele chegou ao nosso lado, com muita dificuldade e bufou.

- Os dois no carro agora.

Eu pensei em discutir, mas isso ia ser um desastre. Acabamos saindo sem dizer nada, eu e Jasper, e ele atras, com um monte de pessoas olhando e comentando o "papai vindo buscar os danados".

Olhamos o volvo, mas Edward estava nele, obviamente viera com Carlisle depois de ouvir alguma coisa de mim.

- No meu carro. - Ele apontou pra Mercedez. - E nem pense em descontar isso em Edward. - Ele falou basicamente para mim, e Jasper também se sentiu avisado.

Saltamos no banco traseiro, e Carlisle ligou a Mercedez sem trocar uma palavra comigo ou Jasper e deslizou pela pista, ainda com cara de poucos amigos.

A corrida pra casa foi muito tensa, curta e grossa. Quando Carlisle fazia coisas assim, ele era o pai, e ai de quem questionasse a autoridade dele.

Eu segurava Japer com cuidado, para acalmar ele, que se sentia responsável por não me impedir, o que era tolice.

Quando o carro parou, Carlisle tirou o cinto e olhou pra mim firme.

- Eu quero Jasper no meu quarto agora, e Alice vai esperar no corredor, vou conversar com um por vez.

A gente nem ousou retrucar, eu fiquei olhando Jasper de olhar baixo entrando no quarto com meu pai depois de um passeio pelos corredores da casa com cara de choro.

Eles entraram no quarto, e meu pai encostou na porta.

Eu sentei no corredor, ansiosa. O que quer que meu pai estivesse falando, era baixo demais pra eu ouvir, e eu ouvia Jasper chorando intensamente. Eu estava pronta para invadir o quarto e dizer que a culpa era toda minha, mas isso ia ser pior.

Quando ouvi o primeiro PAFT! meu corpo todo vibrou, desesperada, mas o segundo tapa nunca veio.

Jasper não ia apanhar hoje.

A conversa de quase 20 minutos pareceu pra mim 20 horas e quando a porta se abriu, Jasper passou por mim calmo, me deu um beijo nos cabelos e foi embora.

- Alice, entre.

Carlisle me chamou.

Eu levantei sem pressa, sem saber o que ia dizer pra ele, eu imaginei que ele estaria ocupado com Elena...Eric... Emmett...Jane... oh, Deus, como eu odiava estar errada.

- Encoste a porta. - Ele ordenou.

Notei que ele estava sentado na cama, com as pernas calmas e os pulsos apoiados nos joelhos, o que fazia ele tender para frente em um tom curto.

- Tire esse vestido e coloque uma roupa mais adequada.

Por algum motivo, ele tinha colocado um pijama meu na cadeira perto da cama dele. Meu vestido curto tinha sido uma escolha pra uma noite longe dele. Ele sabia de tudo. Como ele sempre sabia de tudo?

Eu, que nunca tinha vergonha dele ou de Esme, quis levar o pijama pro banheiro para me trocar, mas engoli isso e desabotoei o vestido na frente dele.

Ele me observava muito frio, o que me fez reclamar.

- Pai, pode por favor olhar pro lado?

Ele bufou com muita raiva e virou o rosto. Eu me troquei depressa.

- Sente-se na cadeira.

Eu sentei na mesma cadeira onde minha roupa estava.

- Me explique o que aconteceu hoje.

Mentir ia ser uma tragedia grega. Era melhor falar a verdade.

- Eu fiz uma identidade falsa, pra mim e pra Jasper e resolvemos curtir um pouco a vida de adultos... a vida que nunca vamos ter, obviamente...

- Alice, eu as vezes me pergunto porque você não apronta tanto, mas acho que tenho essa resposta agora...quando apronta, passa dos limites!

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Eu tento respeitar todos aqui, dar responsabilidades a medida que merecem...mas falsificar documentos SEM MEU CONHECIMENTO...ir pra outra cidade com o risco de serem presos por serem maiores de idade...e risco de serem descobertos e mandados pra um lugar longe de mim por serem vampiros...e arrastar Jasper no processo? Alice, as coisas tem consequências!

E eu sabia que sim.

- Eu queria apenas...

- Eu sei Alice, eu nem consigo imaginar como pode ser ter um pai e uma mãe 24 horas, 7 dias por semana os tratando como crianças, e eu sinto muito por terem sido transformados cedo pra aproveitar a vida adulta, mas fazer algo assim não vai me fazer confiar mais em você para te dar mais liberdade. Agir assim apenas me mostra o quanto ainda precisa de um pai, Alice. Eu quero, realmente, que um dia, você e Jasper possam viver na sua propria casa, perto de mim...entenda isso, mas na casa propria...

- Fala serio? - Quase sorri.

- Alice, eu sei o quanto anseia por isso...acha que quero prender todos aqui a vida toda?

Agora eu me sentia ridicula.

- Ainda não estou pronta...

- Receio que ainda nao, Alice, mas um dia vai estar, e vou ser o primeiro a te ajudar a montar sua casa e sua vida.

- Eu sinto muito, papai.

- Eu sei que sente Alice, mas por causa do que fez, do risco que se colocou e botou Jasper hoje, eu receio que vai apanhar de mim.

- Apanhar? - Oh, deus, eu olhei pra porta desesperada.

- E eu aconselho a ficar com os olhos em mim, Alice, esqueça a porta.

Eu sabia dos riscos, e confesso que fui imprudente sem pensar neles... mas apanhar sempre me deixava como uma menininha de 5 anos nervosa.

- Papai, eu sinto muito, de verdade.

- Alice, eu não pretendo te dar uma surra, apenas um lembrete de quem manda nesta casa e de que o que fez hoje podia ter sido... nem vamos pensar nisso... mas sabe muito bem...

- Sei sim, senhor.

- Vamos tornar isso simples, Alice, tire a roupa na parte debaixo.

Se eu pudesse ficar corada, eu tinha ficado. De repente eu entendia como Rosalie se sentia quando tinha vergonha do papai.

- Pai...por favor, abaixe quando eu estiver no seu colo...

- Alice - Ele falou firme. - Eu sou seu pai e te vi nua mais vezes do que posso contar, e vai abaixar essa roupa agora se não quiser apanhar pelada.

Quando ele falava assim eu sabia que não era blefe. Eu quis chorar.

Levantei, tremendo e coloquei o dedo no elástico da cintura.

- Alice... venha aqui...

Ele ordenou.

Eu me aproximei, sem entender bem.

E numa velocidade enorme, ele puxou minha roupa toda pra baixo e eu gritei em protesto.

- PAPAI!

- Quando eu mandar fazer, eu quero rapidez! Ouviu mocinha?

Ele me segurava pelo pulso, enquanto minha roupa estava abaixada e eu exposta pra ele. Eu queria muito me esconder.

- Alice, olhe pra mim, nos olhos.

Eu o fiz.

- Vergonha de mim? Vamos querida... vamos deixar isso pra Rosalie...tenha calma...sou eu e apenas eu aqui...

A tentativa dele me acalmar foi fofa, mas me deixou mais nervosa.

- Venha, vamos acabar com isso.

Eu quase fiquei grata por ser deitada no colo dele, mas ele logo levantou a mão, e eu sabia que ia doer, por mais que não fosse uma surra.

PAFT!

O primeiro tapa ardeu muito.

PAFT!

O segundo me fez dar um pulo no colo dele.

PAFT!

O terceiro ardeu tanto que eu gemi.

- Levante. - Ele ordenou.

Sem entender, eu levantei.

- Isso vale pra se lembrar que as coisas tem consequências, Alice.

- Acabou? - Eu perguntei.

- Eu quero as identidades. - Ele ordenou. - Sim, acabou.

Oh, as identidades?

- E seu celular.

Eu nem fudendo ia dar isso pra ele.

- Papai, eu juro que aprendi, por favor...

- Alice, se eu tiver que pegar sua identidade e o celular eu mesmo, eu te coloco de castigo.

Eu notei que ele nem usou a palavra "bater", ele disse "castigo" e por isso, eu resolvi que ia pressionar ele um pouco...


	23. Chapter 23

POVCALRISLE

Eu tinha saído de casa sem acabar de disciplinar Emmett...assim que fui avisado que Alice e Jasper estavam aprontando. Emmett ainda estava nu no canto, olhando pra parede e agora eu tinha uma garotinha nua no meu quarto também.

Eu sabia que Eric queria conversar comigo e tinha o problema da reforma da casa... e Agnes e Robert... e ...Deus, quanta coisa para resolver!

Eu tinha certeza de que cada um dos meus filhos precisava da minha companhia e de Esme e onde eu arrumaria tempo pra todos?

Eu entendia a Alice e via o medo nos olhos dela quando pedi a identidade e o celular delas, mas eu era seu pai e tinha que ser firme.

- Alice, eu quero agora o que eu pedi.

Eu sabia que ela estava nervosa. E eu tentei acalmar ela como podia, mas tudo que eu menos precisava era outra menina birrenta como Rosalie.

- Alice, eu vou contar. 1...

Ela me olhou perdida, sem saber se pegava o que mandei...se subia a roupa...se corria...

- 2...

Alice quase bateu em disparada, mas eu segurei o pulso dela.

- Se eu chegar no 3 eu vou levantar mocinha e pegar sua bolsa e vai ficar uma semana de castigo...

- 2 e meio...

- Calma, pai, calma! - Ela quase gritou. - Eu cansei, por favor, chega! Chega, eu não quero mais ninguém mandando em mim!

- Eu lamento Alice, mas isso esta fora do seu alcance.

- Que se dane. - Ela subiu a roupa apressada. - Eu tenho direitos. Eu quero que isso acabe. Eu posso ter 17 anos, mas estou viva tem muito tempo e quero que pare com isso. Estou cansada de pessoas me dizem o que eu posso ou não fazer, se não vou apanhar. Eu cansei de apanhar, eu cansei de ser tratada como uma menina de 5 anos, eu quero crescer!

Eu sentia a frustração na voz dela.

- A bolsa e o celular são meus, e vão continuar onde estão agora.

Decidido que discutir com ela ia ser pior, eu levantei e decidi pegar tudo em silencio e deixar ela sozinha.

Levantei da cama e antes de conseguir chegar na bolsa no canto ela pulou e agarrou a bolsa.

- Alice, agora. - Eu estiquei a mão. - Aqui.

Eu estava confusa. No fundo, sabia que eu sou o pai dela, mas por outro lado, queria lutar pela vida que queria. Mal via ela que eu estava lutando pelos dois.

- Alice, agora mocinha.

A frustração começou a vazar em lagrimas. E eu sentia a dor dela, ela queria desesperadamente crescer, e eu sabia que isso jamais aconteceria, e ela, apesar de um dia eu acreditar, fosse morar sozinha com Jasper, sempre ia ser repreendida por mim... ia sempre apanhar de mim...sempre responder a mim...

- Chega, por favor, chega.

- Eu quero a identidade e o celular Alice.

Ela abriu a bolsa e jogou a identidade no chão.

- Muito maduro hein... - Peguei a identidade me abaixando. - O celular agora e acabamos por hoje.

Alice deu um passo pra longe e eu fiz uma prece mental "por favor, querida, não por esse caminho... não va por ai..."

- Eu entendo, sei que esta sendo ruim, Alice, mas vai me obedecer por bem ou por mal, eu preferia que fosse por bem. Eu sei o quanto deve estar doendo, meu amor, mas por agora vai ter que ser assim. Eu quero o celular.

- Vai se fuder!

A boca cheia dela nem me abalou, eu sabia que as vezes, era ruim lidar com sentimentos de ser um vampiro de 17 anos.

- Sinto muito.

Eu arranquei a bolsa dela, e como era muito mais velho, foi como tirar doce de criança.

Ela gritou, em protesto, se jogando pra mim, e eu abri a bolsa e tirei o celular.

O rostinho dela estava molhado, totalmente confuso e desesperada por fazer sua vontade ganhar. Mas ela nunca ganharia de mim, eu mandava nela, e ela era minha filha.

- EU TE ODEIO!

- PODE ODIAR! - Gritei de volta. - Eu mando em você ainda Alice, goste disso ou não!

Foi quando ela fez a coisa mais improvável possível!

Alice deu um tapa forte no meu rosto e cuspiu perto do meu sapato.

- Eu mando em mim! Entendeu? - E tomou o celular de volta. - E eu cansei disso e das suas regras! E cansei de apanhar como uma menininha de 5 anos...

Ia doer... ia doer muito mas eu sabia o que fazer...

- Cansou? Então va embora.

Ela calou a boca, certamente não esperava por isso.

- Abra porta, pegue suas coisas e pode ir. Acha que vou te segurar? Sempre te dei uma escolha Alice, quer ir embora?

Ela se calou totalmente, ainda muito confusa.

- Foi o que eu pensei. - Eu agarrei ela pelo pulso de novo. - Enquanto eu for seu pai, mocinha, vai viver sob minhas regras! E eu estava disposto a apenas ter uma conversa curta com você hoje, mas você insiste em me desafiar!

- Papai... - Ela protestou.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem manda nessa casa, Alice.

Eu segurei ela pela cintura apenas e abaixei a roupa dela para deixar apenas o bumbum de fora. Ela nunca tinha apanhado em pé eu acho. Segurei a cintura, puxando o bumbum pra trás e levantei a mão.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! -Aiiii forteeee

PAFT! PAFT! - aAAAiiiii

Eu a soltei.

- Escute bem eu não quero saber de revoltinha aqui! Pode engolir a atitude!

- Pai...

- E essa maquiagem? Ta se achando adulta, menina?

POVALICE

Eu tinha tirado meu pai do serio, e sabia disso. Eu estava confusa... desesperada...com medo...

- E essa maquiagem? Ta se achando adulta, menina?

- Papai...

Eu chorava alto, mais pela cena que se formava ali.

- Tire a roupa Alice, tudo.

Eu engasguei.

- Pai, por favor, eu não quero...

- EU MANDEI TIRAR! - Ele gritou.

Eu gritei, eu odiava fazer cena, mas gritei alto.

E recebi um tapa forte que ecoou pelo quarto em resposta.

PAFTTTTT!

- PRO BANHEIRO! - Ele ordenou.

Foi quando minha querida Esme invadiu o quarto.

- Carlisle, pelo amor de Deus! Calma!

Obviamente, ela tinha ouvido a conversa toda, mas sabia quando meu pai estava perdendo o fio.

- Olhe pra ela, Esme! Me desafiando, achando que pode passar por cima do que eu digo! Olha essa maquiagem preta nela!

Esme me olhou firme.

- Alice, eu odeio te dizer isso, mas seu pai tem razão.

Eu sabia que ela queria dizer "eu nao quero que apanhe mais dele, então por favor obedeça".

Eu senti a confusão tomar conta de mim.

Eu andei pro banheiro e notei que os dois me acompanharam.

- A roupa. - Meu pai disse ligando o chuveiro.

Oh, excelente. Pensei. Ele pretendia me dar banho e provar que manda em mim e eu sou uma garotinha ainda.

- Eu sei me limpar. - Eu falei entre os dentes.

- A ROUPA, ALICE! - Ele gritou.

- Alice, obedeça seu pai. - Esme disse muito firme.

Pra eles isso era comum, ao longo dos anos havíamos construído uma confiança e intimidade solida. E eu nunca me importei, agora, por algum motivo, eu sentia isso ir embora, eu sentia que queria privacidade.

Eu queria sair correndo, ou protestar por estar sendo tratada feito uma menininha de 5 anos.

Eu virei de costas, tomando meu tempo pra puxar a blusa.

- Ora, me faz o favor, Alice...

Meu pai se aproximou por tras e puxou minha blusa fora.

- Pai... - Eu o empurrei.

- Chega! - PAFT!

Ele me deu um tapa na bunda ainda coberta.

Eu tirei o resto da roupa totalmente constrangida e entrei na agua, torcendo que aquilo acabasse logo.

Ele pegou o sabonete e empurrou meu rosto pra baixo da água.

Tirou com cuidado toda maquiagem e depois virou o sabonete pra Esme.

- Aqui, termine o banho dela.

- Eu posso... - Eu ia falar que tomaria banho sozinha.

- CALADA! - Ele gritou. - Se eu ouvir um pio seu eu juro que pego um cinto, Alice. - E respirou fundo. - Eu vou ver o Emmett.

E Esme se aproximou quando ele saiu pela porta.

- Quietinha, filha.

E eu virei os olhos chateada.


	24. Chapter 24

**Meninas, estou tentando voltar ao normal agora, me ajudem! hihi**

**Obrigada pelos reviews e obrigada pelo carinho de todos que sempre acompanham e ficaram esperando todo esse tempo!**

**A parte 3 vai ter uns cap ainda! Aproveitem, porque depois disso vem uma nova saga :) Depende de vcs! Beijos!**

POVCARLISLE

Eu sabia o que era me sentir mentalmente cansado, e era assim que eu me sentia agora, andando pra ver Emmett. Eu o tinha deixado de castigo enquanto resgatava Alice do mundo real. E agora, tudo continuava, eu tinha que ser um bom pai, um bom filho e um bom marido. Faltava tempo pra ser eu mesmo as vezes mas quando se escolhe ser pai, tempo escapa de nossas vistas mesmo.

Eu entrei no quarto e vi Emmett sentado na cama e logo que me viu, quase chorou alto demais. Ele sentia medo da disciplina, e eu sabia disso. Eu sabia muito bem o que era ter medo de apanhar dos pais.

- Emmett. - Eu falei firme.

- Pai, por favor eu...

Suspirei.

- Fez um julgamento errado. - Disse mordendo a boca. - Pode acontecer com qualquer um, meu filho. O que me chateia é sua falta de bom julgamento para saber que bombas em casa não pode ser coisa boa.

- Eu sinto muito... na hora eu nem pensei nisso...eu sinto falta de ter amigos...

- Sobre esse amigo, quero tudo sobre ele, vou resolver isso.

- Ainda vai me bater?

Eu queria dizer pra ele que havia acabado, queria dizer que podia ter acontecido com qualquer um, mas Emmett precisava se lembrar que falta de responsabilidade era grave e coisas graves iam doer na bunda dele.

- Emmett, eu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo vou te dizer isso: Vai doer muito mais em mim do que em você.

E Deus, ia mesmo!

- Agora abaixe a roupa e vire na cama.

Eu tirei o cinto da roupa.

- Papai...calma...

- Emmett, se eu tiver que me repetir a coisa vai ser muito pior, por favor, colabore e vamos acabar logo com isso.

Eu pretendia dar uma surra muito pior nele, mas o tempo com Alice me fez pensar nos motivos de Emmett. Ele tinha 17 anos, e eu sabia o que era ter 17 anos. Imagine ter 17 anos pra sempre.

Ele abaixou a roupa com cuidado, estava dolorido ainda, e se virou na cama, agarrando-se na roupa de cama.

- Fique quieto e vai acabar logo. - Avisei.

E levantei o cinto.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Aiiii

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Calmaaaa

SLAP! SLAP! - ui uiiiii

Ele colocou a mão pra trás, na tentativa de aliviar a dor.

- TIRA ESSA MÃO, EMMETT!

Ele obedeceu.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Aiiiraaaiii, calmaaa!

E colocou de novo.

- Emmett Cullen!

Eu andei para o lado dele e segurei a mão dele contra suas costas.

E virei o cinto de forma forte e seguida, muito rápida.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - AAAAAAAHHHHHH

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - DESCULPEEEEEE

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - aiii eu não aguento mais não!

E como eu sabia que ele falava a verdade, parei.

- Acabou, filho.

Emmett ficou uns segundos parado, e eu subi a cueca dele com cuidado, mesmo ele estando deitado ainda.

- Eu sinto muito pai.

- Eu sei.

E depois subi seu short.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vou resolver isso. Agora fique aqui e pense no que fez. Depois de duas horas pode sair, ouviu?

- Duas horas. Ok.

Eu olhei pra ele e resolvi deixar ele sozinho com seus pensamentos e ir ver Eric. E eu sabia bem o que Eric me pediria.

Eu fui andando pelo corredor, quando topei com Bella.

- Oi filha. - Sorri. - Se sente bem?

- Sim. - Ela sorriu. - Eu tava pensando se podia dar uma volta no...

- Nem pensar. - Avisei. - Fique em casa. Onde esta Edward?

- No quarto. - Ela disse triste. - Queria sair.

- Se comporte e mais tarde te levo pra dar uma volta. - E aproveito e converso com ela, pensei.

- Valeu pai, você é o melhor!

- De nada.

E agora, o pedido de casamento de Eric.

POVESME

Eu entendia Carlisle e nunca ia tirar a razão dele. Alice podia ser impulsiva as vezes, mas eu sabia que a vida dela parecia estagnada sempre no mesmo lugar, e era verdade. Minha filha estava agora com olhar de choro, baixo e cheio de dor. Eu estava acostumada com aquelas cenas com Alice, e perdi as contas de quantas vezes tinha visto Alice nua no banho, mas dessa vez ela parecia muito desconfortável.

- Alice. - Eu chamei ela.

- Eu quero sair. - Ela avisou.

- Fique onde esta, ainda não acabei seu banho.

Isso pareceu chatear ela.

- Filha, ok, me diz, o que esta acotencendo. - Pedi.

- Cansei, apenas isso. - Ela suspirou. - Eu queria uma coisa diferente, por isso fiz o que fiz, e apanhei por isso. Vou sempre ser uma adolescente idiota.

- Minha adolescente idiota. - Sorri. - Por isso esta sentindo vergonha de mim e do seu pai?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Alice, podemos lidar com isso, podemos achar meios.

- Podemos mesmo? - Ela disse com sarcasmo.

- Podemos. - Garanti. - Alice, apesar de ter apenas a idade que tem, e poder aproveitar a vida dentro de casa, você ainda é responsável e muito madura, bastava ter conversado conosco.

- Isso mudaria algo?

- Com certeza teria deixado seu pai menos furioso. Evitaria a cena que tivemos agora pouco.

- Evitaria. - Ela admitiu. - Me desculpe, eu errei. Eu sou feliz aqui...sou mesmo.

- Eu sei que é, querida. Foi apenas um erro, e foi pensando em acertar, eu entendo seu tédio.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso ainda?

- Claro que podemos. - Sorri. - Claro que podemos...

E eu ia ajudar ela nisso, com certeza.

POVERIC

Pedir uma Cullen em casamento era loucura. E eu era o louco.

Eu estava nervoso demais e eu quase me sentia suando frio. Quando vi Carlisle descendo as escadas achei que fosse morrer (De novo)

E ele me sorriu e disse:

- Ok, vamos acertar isso, Eric, por experiencia pessoal eu sei que é burrice tentar impedir esse casamento. Vamos ver o quanto isso vai me custar, e nada de deixar Alice organizar a festa!

E eu decidi que isso ia ser mais fácil do que eu imaginei.


	25. Chapter 25

**Poucos reviews, mas como sempre, muito bons,**

**como sabem... a parte 3 vai acabar em 2 ou 3 capítulos e estarei dando fim para este lado da saga!**

**Porem, como prometido, vamos ter uma parte 4 e queria saber o que pensam, vou deixar 3 caminhos :**

**- Fazer a parte 4 com True Blood.**

**- Fazer a parte 4 com Bella e Edward e Jacob.**

**- Fazer a parte 4 com Alice e Jasper em foco.**

**Quero PELO menos algumas respostas disso pra poder iniciar uma parte 4 e já digo que a parte 4 vai ter poucos personagens, eu não tenho talento pra escrever com 30 pessoas ao mesmo tempo rs. Beijos pra todas e valeu por cada carinho! **

POVESME

Carlisle conversava com Eric, e eu sabia que parte da conversa seria sobre como resolver o assunto da bomba. Eu tinha medo disso, e, ao mesmo tempo, pensava que Forks, por algum motivo ia ficar pra trás de novo. Pelo menos por um tempo. A gente ia voltar. A gente sempre voltava.

Eu terminei o banho de Alice, e fui ver Emmett, porque sabia que pra ele tudo isso tinha sido muito difícil, foi quando no caminho eu esbarrei com Agnes. Ela parecia muito feliz e isso me deu calafrios.

Eu vi Robert bem satisfeito e tive medo disso ter alguma coisa haver com sexo.

- Oi mocinha. - disse Robert. - Viu suas irmas?

Eu sabia que ele se referia as meninas dele, e isso me revirou a barriga.

- Eu acho que no quarto. - Disse muito baixo.

- Vou ver as duas.

Eu agradeci por ele sair, apesar de não precisar de oxigênio, eu segurei o ar perto dele.

- Como vai, Esme?

- Alice apanhou, Jasper deve estar chateado, Emmett apanhou... Bella como sempre precisa de mim... - Suspirei.

- Perguntei como vai Esme, você.

Cansada, pensei, exausta, triste, mas tinha que continuar por causa dos meus filhos.

- Estou bem.

- Esme, não olhe nos meus olhos e minta pra mim.

Como ela me lia bem eu não sabia, mas imagine que era com a mesma facilidade que eu lia meus filhos.

- Vamos ter que mudar de Forks... talvez pro Alaska de novo...ou pra mais longe dessa vez. - Mordi a boca. - Eu estou cansada.

Ela concordou.

- Esme, deixe tudo comigo, vamos te deitar um pouco, afunde na banheira. Sozinha. - Ela disse retirando sua companhia. - Se curta, relaxe. Eu posso muito bem falar com Emmett e com Bella. Jasper vai ficar bem esfriando sozinho, sabe disso.

Concordei. E sorri, ter uma mãe tinha suas vantagens.

Eu fui pro meu quarto, sozinha e decidi que ia aproveitar cada segundo disso.

POVAGNES

Eu entendia que todos iam se mudar em breve, e eu me perguntava se Robert me acompanharia nessa nova aventura, infelizmente, a juventude tinha passado e eu tinha responsabilidades ali.

Emmett parecia bem agora, com Rosalie.

Bella estava entediada, mas ia ficar bem com Edward.

Jane brincava com a tia.

Alice e Jasper tinham muito o que conversar.

Elena estava esperando por Eric,

e tudo parecia estar acertado, agora, tinha a questão da bomba, e eu imaginava, essa seria a ultima antes de partirmos.

POVBILL

Eu tinha que ter uma casa muito forte, e Jessica me desafiava constantemente. Ela era uma menina adorável, e me lembrava a filha que um dia eu tinha tido. Essa filha, minha Jessica, nunca morreria. Sempre teria a idade que tem e precisaria de mim.

Como os Cullens, eu sabia que ela precisaria de mim e iriamos para longe com o movimento.

Eu queria cuidar dela, e queria dar o melhor pra ela.

- Jessica.

- Que? - Ela disse soltando a mochila na cama enquanto eu entrava no seu quarto.

- Temos que conversar.

- Temos? Juro que não fiz nada de errado.

- Sei disso. - Sorri. - Estava apenas me perguntando se percebeu que temos que nos mudar.

- Sim. - Ela suspirou. - Vamos com os Cullens?

- Acho que vamos. - Concordei. - Quero saber se quer isso.

- Eles são os amigos que temos, pai.

Com isso, Jessica sentou na cama.

- Estou cansada de perder pessoas.

- Podemos ir com eles, filha e vai ficar tudo bem.

- Nunca fica, pelo menos enquanto vivermos pra sempre, sempre vai ter algo que pode acabar mal.

E ouvir isso ela me doeu muito.

- Vamos esquecer isso um minuto e tomar um banho de espuma bem gostoso, apenas eu e você.

Isso fez ela sorrir e me dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigada, pai.

E o olhar dela foi longe de novo.

- Tem alguma coisa que esta me escondendo. - Decidi. - Quer falar disso?

- Quero tomar banho sozinha hoje, posso?

- Pode, claro que pode. - Falei sorrindo. - Mas quero que me diga o que te incomoda.

- Nada, pai. Quero apenas acabar logo com isso.

Eu sabia que ela mentia e por isso dei um olhar curto pra ela.

- Ok, ok, desculpa, eu sei, mas poxa pai, eu estou querendo apenas um tempo sozinha.

Para chorar entendi.

- Tudo bem, filha, me chame quando terminar, vamos arrumar suas coisas pra mudar.

- Ok, claro, pai.

- Vou te esquentar um Tru Blood.


	26. Chapter 26

**ok ok...calma todas, eu vou postar a parte 4! Vi campanhas espalhadas pelos fanfics pessoais das leitoras e...criei monstrinhos. Obrigada, fico emocionada com tanto carinho! A parte 4, como eu imaginei...vai ser Bella, Edward e Jacob e se preparem... pois eu acho que ela sai hoje mesmo! Eu pretendia escrever mais nessa fic, mas notei que os reviews pra ela cairam, isso sempre significa que estamos na hora se seguir em frente!**

POVCARLISLE

Tudo parecia estar se acertando, apesar de cada um dos meus filhos precisarem de atenção. Eu sabia que havia muito para resolver, e eu e Eric resolvemos Pierre. Sim, o rapaz da bomba, tinha que ser punido. Eric sugeriu morte, mas eu, como bom entendedor, imaginei que o odiar vampiros de Pierre precisava de uma pequena alegria de se tornar, ele mesmo, um vampiro.

Sim, eu entendo bem de castigos para coisas assim. Eu saberia. Afinal, quantas bombas Jasper tinha montado pelo bem da ciência? Elena ia se casar, e Eric se uniria aos Cullens. Um filho como ele ia me dar muita dor de cabeça, eu sabia. Eu tinha meus pais e tinha os meninos pra criar e deixar bem.

Nossa, cansava ser eu. Depois de uma longa jornada, e muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo, eu imaginei que voltar ao Alaska seria muito gostoso. Havia muita vontade de sair de Forks, mas apenas para que um dia pudessemos voltar de novo. A gente sempre voltava.

Eu pensei se brigar me faria algum bem, e optei por levar tudo de forma calma. Apenas mais uma fase se terminava...

Filhos felizes, ou pelo menos encaminhados pra isso...

Pais felizes...

Amigos felizes.

Isso que importava! Agora, haveria uma enorme familia Cullen indo pro Alaska.

POVBELLA

Eu olhava pela janela do quarto enquanto meu pai voltava pra casa com Eric. Tudo parecia diferente em Forks.

Forks tinha sido uma coisa boa na minha vida, eu estava ali, feliz, ao lado do homem que eu amava e dos pais que haviam me acolhido. Eu tinha sido muito feliz ali, e seria sempre.

Eu pensei em Charlie, pensei em tudo e quase sorri.

Eu lembrava bem o que era sentir a dor de estar sozinha, sem os Cullens e todos os dias me doía pensar nisso.

Tudo havia mudado... o mundo inclusive, mas um dia tudo tinha se iniciado de uma forma muito dolorosa também...

**FINAL DE "LUA NOVA", POVBELLA, QUARTO DA CASA DE CHARLIE. FLASHBACK.**

Eu olhava o mundo fora da janela pensando se um dia ele ia voltar, (mal eu sabia que ele voltaria dali a uma semana pra minha vida)...

**_ok meninas... por favor não me matem! Continuo hoje se houver BASTANTE comentários felizes!_**


End file.
